


A Slice of Parent Life

by Eilatan_Sevol



Series: A Slice of SKZ Life [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Post Mpreg, Postnatal depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Time Skips, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilatan_Sevol/pseuds/Eilatan_Sevol
Summary: “Daddy is going to fold ALL of the clothes!” Felix said to Bilby who didn’t answer. The duck in the book was far more interesting. “Yep, and hang the pictures, and make the cot up and unpack all the toys and set up the change table and set up the monitors and everything.”“Wait, hold on.” Chan said with a laugh.***“That’s offensive.”“You’re face is offencive.”“YoUr fAcE iS oFfEnsive” Minho mocked him.Han blinked at him. “We are parents.”“Your face is a parent.” Minho laughed.“GO TO BED!” Han demanded and Minho huffed before standing. No clothes. No towel. No shame.***Attempted equal parts Minsung and Chanlix, slice of life fic that follows them through stages in pregnancy and relationships.TW//- Actual labor and Birth*- Gender fluidity/Alternative gender identifiers- Mental Health challenges- Political discussion(Don't read it if you don't like the male pregnancy thing. *this time there is a 'natural' birth and alteration in what defines a male and a female. Please note that even if you liked the last two, you may not like this one. It is a more heavy when discussing pregnancy)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Seungmin/Park Sungjin
Series: A Slice of SKZ Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095884
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	A Slice of Parent Life

Minho shouted for the 4th time that morning and Felix came out with Bilby, looking concerned.

“What is it Hyung?” Felix asked and set Bilby down with Gujin to play.

“I moved the milk… 3 TIMES… I can’t find it again!” Minho said with a distressed face. He was very tired.

“Hyung.” Felix said sympathetically, “It’s in your hand.”

Minho looked to his hand and laughed.

‘Phew’ Felix thought.

Then Minho cried.

‘Ah shit.’ Felix walked over to him to give him a hug.

“I love you, but if you touch me I am going to freak the fuck out.” Minho sobbed and Felix halted.

“Where is Han?” Felix asked and Minho shouted again. Felix flinched.

“YA! Don’t even bring that assholes name up!” Minho yelled.

“What happened now?” Felix whispered as he looked over to check the kids were ok.

“I showered before him.” Han said as he walked in the kitchen and Minho cried again.

Han hugged him.

“Fuck off.” Minho sobbed and Han gave him a kiss on the head.

Felix took that as his cue to leave.

Minho wasn’t handling pregnancy well.

“Han! Where did you put the milk!?” Minho shouted.

“It’s still in your hand baby.” Han said softly.

He was a saint.

6 months in now and Felix and Chan were getting ready to move. It was lovely living together, but it would be unpractical with 4 children.

Han and Minho were moving too but not yet. Han had bought a place with Chan but Minho was too unsettled to be moving right now. Han suggested he went to stay with his mother for a bit and Han could move them, after which followed the clingiest week of Minho’s life, not leaving Han for a second.

Felix thinks Han enjoys Minho being clingy with him but everything is in it’s extremes right now.

Minho was actually a month a head of Felix, he only had one month to go, and the baby was still pretty small. The scans said it was fine but via investigation, they had discovered that Minho was a little different.

“Do you know what an A type and a B type pregnancy is?” The doctor asked and Minho blinked.

Minho answered.

“A is female, B is male.” Minho said in little confidence.

“Almost, A is in fact a canal pregnancy, B is an absorption pregnancy.” The doctor noted and Minho blinked at him. Like this information was supposed to mean something.

“In fact, 20% of males are a type a.” The doctor said cheerfully. Minho continued to blink. The doctor laughed. “You are a type A pregnancy Mr. Lee.” The doctor smiled and Minho coughed.

“Excuse me?” Minho asked blankly. The doctor pulled out some charts.

“A canal… Like a hermaphrodite?” Minho asked and the doctor laughed again.

“No Minho, a hermaphrodite is born with Female parts. Females don’t have these parts. Evolution has many branches.”

“This means?” Minho asked, very unimpressed with this new information.

“It actually means a lot, there are a few things here, your pregnancy hormones will be stronger for one, You may begin to have a menstural cycle now that the canal has been used,” Minho grimaced at the term ‘used’. “And your baby WILL be smaller, in preparation for a type A birth—”

“What the fuck is a type A birth.” Minho asked with a glare.

The Doctor laughed nervously and folded his hands.

“A canal birth… Mr. Lee.”

Minho had never heard such bullshit.

“Mr. Lee, before we had modern medicine, if men fell pregnant, it was only a 50/50 chance of survival. They would in fact, attempt to create a canal by cutting them open in their anus.” The doctor explained and Minho blinked slower. “Humans evolved to a medium, which meant that yes, some men began to develop a canal. Some women lost it.”

“Some woman have type b pregnancies?” Minho asked in confusion. He hadn’t ever had a close up, but he was sure the whole selling point of sex with a woman was canal inspired.

“Yes!” The doctor laughed cheerfully again. “Much rarer than Male canal pregnancies, but some women don’t have a cervix, and like a male, their uterus is stagnant until stimulated and can fall pregnant via anal or vaginal sex.”

“So everyone can get pregnant?” Minho asked, he needed to know. His whole idea of life is under siege right now.

  
“No, Some people, men and women, cannon fall pregnant. That is type C pregnancies, because they can have injections to stimulate the cells in their bone marrow to develop a uterus and the semen can be inserted, just as in same sex female relationships, bone marrow can be used to create semen, so in a way, everyone can fall pregnant yes, but not naturally.”

“Why is this not known!?” Minho asked in disbelief. His own concerns for his body were pushed aside for his worry of the human race.

“It IS Mr. Lee, That is why we use types A, B and C when we talk about pregnancy.” The doctor was smiling again.

“I never learnt about this!” Minho blinked in shock.  
  


“You would have, but what we find is that the educational system in Korea is still biased to female and male couples and when taught about type A, it would have been equated to female and type B male.” The doc explained.

“Why didn’t this come up with my partners pregnancy?” Minho asked in confusion. He was there for every meeting!

“He must have been a type b.”

“How can you tell?” Minho demanded.

“Was his stomach larger than yours at this point?” The doctor asked and Minho nodded.

“And your hormones are worse than his right?” The doctor pointed out and Minho hummed.

“It’s nothing to worry about Minho, it makes the process easier infact. There are 20, 000 male type a births every month. A natural delivery limits the complications.” The doctor said this like it was good news.

“Natural… I am NOT giving birth naturally!” Minho said in horror. The doctor’s face fell.

“Mr. Lee, this is the most effective way to give birth.”

“Effective? I would argue the reasoning behind that…”

“Mr. Lee, Han was out of action for so long from his surgery, after a natural birth, you are back on your feet the next day!” The doctor tried to reason but the look of horror told him Minho was NOT convinced. “Tell me, what are your concerns here?”

“Pain!?” Minho said in bewilderment.

“You will have medication for pain, and out of male and female, the rectum stretches much easier than the vagina. What else?” The doctor said as if that worry could now be dismissed.

“Well, obviously,” Minho faltered with how to say it, “I mean… I’d… I’d shit on the baby!” Minho said scandalised.

The doctor smiled, “No, Minho, once labour starts, the bowels are closed off by the canal and push of the uterus. Labour doesn’t begin until this happens. The natural discharge that is made in the canal clears the way for the baby, remember, the canal is bellow the prostate, very close to the end of the tract.”

“What if… Can I just choose to have it cut out?” Minho asked, now slightly distressed.

“Not on your first one, Mr.Lee.” The doctor said softly. “It’s policy.”

Minho scoffed.

“So labour is just going to be taking a big dump?” Minho was not reserved now in his approach. This was distressing news. But the doctor laughed at him again.

“No!” The doctor chuckled. “Did your partner look like that were taking a dump in labour?” He asked and Minho glared.

“No, he looked like he was about to die, he had an emergency abdomine delivery.” Minho was seething.

“My apologies, I didn’t know.” The doctor nodded politely then sighed. “Do you have any friends that have had babies?” He asked softly. Minho sighed.

“Yes. My roommate. He had a cesarian.” Minho nodded bitterly.

“One in 5 males deliver via the canal. I guarantee, someone you know has done so.”  
  


Minho was in a foul mood when he arrived home. Like slamming the coffee machine shut was going to fix his worries.

Han fixed his temper by handing him Gujin.

Minho hadn’t told him what had happened at the doctors office and Han was worried.

When Minho had been sufficiently covered in baby kisses, as rehearsed by Han and Gujin, Minho looked to Han and blinked.

“He wants me to shit out the baby.” Minho opened the conversation but went on to explain properly.

“Seonghwa must have delivered that way, remember? They had like NO down time, no way did he go and start dancing a week after surgery.” Han suggested, now they had moved to the couch with Gujin stacking blocks on the floor.

“You think?” Minho asked in wonder.

“Can only ask?”

Later that night, Minho was laying awake in bed trying to imagine labour.

Seonghwa had confirmed it.

He explained it was NOT like taking a shit. It was infact far more painful and Minho was silent for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Han woke to find Minho watching YouTube in the lounge room, information on Type A births. Testemonies from fathers who have gone through it. Videos of it happening. Han winced as he rounded the corner and first saw a guy on a birthing table screaming. Then looked at Minho who’s eyes were glassy and he composed himself.

Minho was worried enough.

Han went to him, gave him a kiss and snuggled up by his side. Minho kept watching.

There was a scream from the kids room then a cry and Han went to deal with the toddlers.

Bilby was crying and Gujin was on the floor.

He had her bunny.

“Bilby, what happened? Gu took bunny?” Han asked and Gujin smiled but tried to run past his dad. His little legs were quick, but not that quick. Han grabbed him and took the bunny back before letting him go.

“Fank OO.” Bilby said and sniffled. She was still in bed and Gujin obviously had planned a heist of the bunny but she woke up.

Gujin ran past Minho on the couch, Min quickly turned the TV off so his little eyes wouldn’t see it.

“Ready for a shower?” Minho asked the little boy who laughed manically and continued to his and Han’s room. Han followed at a fast walk.

“Gu! Stop running away! You need to say sorry!” Han demanded and Minho smirked to himself.

“POO POO!” Gujin said and Minho heard him laugh manically.

“Gujin’s up?” Felix laughed as he wondered out sleepily. Minho wanted to talk to him about the birth but the day had already started. Bilby’s foot steps could be heard as she was barreling out of her room to attack Felix with love.

Felix squatted down and gave her a tight cuddle and lots of kisses. She put her arms up to be carried but Felix was too pregnant now and it was getting to the time that she needed to be comfortable with walking anyway. Felix booped her nose and whispered to her.

“How about you go wake up Daddy?” Felix smiled and Bilby giggled. She bent forward to kiss ‘her baby’ as she called it. Felix had found out that he was having a boy. Chan and Felix decided one time around while waiting was enough. Now they needed to know if they had to buy new clothes or not. Bilby was always in gender neuteral clothes, but when she was born, Felix got a little excited and bought so many dresses. Bilby seemed to love them too. The only time she ever really complained was if they tried to put something that wasn’t a dress on her.

Minho turned his attention back to his partner when he heard Han let out an ‘oof’ and Gujin laugh again. Minho knew how tough shower time was. It was hard, mostly because Gujin’s idea of a tantrum was funny.

Minho made it to their bedroom where Gujin was trying to do Yoga on Han’s tummy. Minho tisked him and Gujin got off.

“That’s not safe for Bapa!” Minho pulled his angry face and GUjin rolled his hands into himself shyly. “Sorry Bapa.” Minho gave him the words to use.

“D’owy Bapa” Gujin said then crawled forwards to put little hands either side of Hans face and kiss his head.

“It’s ok. But you need to say sorry to Bilby.” Han said with what he tried to pass as a stern face, but Minho always found funny.

Gujin took in a deep breath.

“No!” Minho tried to stop him.

“D’OWY BIBI!” Guijin shouted then smiled like he had done the right thing. Minho sighed.

“Don’t shout.” Han scolded but Gujin just laughed again and rolled onto his back on Han’s belly.

“Ok, Shower time.” Minho said and Gujin screamed. Han caught him before he could get up. Gujin flailed but Han carried him to the shower while Minho went to get the water temperature right. Gujin gave up fighting half way and went weightless.

It made him much harder to carry. Han huffed as they finally made it to the bathroom and Han laid him on the floor. Han took his PJ’s off and Minho got the soap ready.

They had started to get Gu to shower on his own. This was met with much resistance so they helped him but didn’t shower WITH him. This was still met with much resistance. Once nudie, Han walked him over to the shower and tried to set him down on his feet. Gujin engaged ZERO muscles and kept making his body go limp until Han just laid him down in the well of the shower. Minho was squatted next to him, the two of them had to make a barricade or Gujin would try to run… With out failure… If there was an opportunity he would take it.

Minho and Han looked at each other. Their child laying on the floor.

“You touched it last.” Minho said and Han sighed.

“Gujin! Wash up time!” Han tried to say firmly and passed him the soap. Gujin didn’t respond. Minho hated this behaviour. Part of him was triggered from Gu’s birth where he was so limp.

“Gujin!” Minho said sharply. The little boy at least looked. “Soap.” Minho said and held it out. Gujin lifted his knees instead and planted his feet to slide further away from them.

“Gujin!” Minho said and grabbed his foot. “Stop.” Minho was frustrated. They both knew a new baby would be here soon and they wouldn’t have time to pander to Gujin’s behaviour. Minho sighed. He pulled the boy back over to them with a squeak on the tiles that almost made them laugh. Minho lathered up a wash cloth and started cleaning him.

“YA!” Gujin shouted and Minho looked him in the eyes angrily. He was so loud!

Minho kept cleaning him.

“WAEEE!!?? WAAEEE!???” Gujin called out and Han had to bite his lips not to laugh. Minho glared at him.

  
“He gets it from you.” Han whispered. Gujin really did look like Minho and the way he was shouting why was making it so much funnier. Minho rinsed him off and rolled him over to do his back.

Gujin got to his knees with a renewed energy. Minho lost his grip on the slippery foot and Gujin backed himself into a far corner with a laugh.

“Han-Lee Young-Gujin!” Minho huffed and Gujin sat down.

“Ok, bye!” Minho said and pulled Han up to walk away. “We are going to eat breakfast.” Minho said and Gujin shouted at them.

“We will come back when you have washed yourself properly.” Minho said and pushed Han out of sight, He opened and closed the door to suggest they had left. Gujin was stomping his foot in the water and crossing his arms grumpily.

“Wash yourself!” Han shouted with a covered mouth as if they had gone outside and not just behind the wall separating the shower from the toilet.

Gujin quickly became distracted by the splashing of his foot.

They waited a few moments, watching Gujin via the Mirror opposite the shower.

“Gujin!” Minho warned and Gujin looked around. They weren’t there.

Gujin huffed and took the soap. Minho slapped Han’s arm excitedly. This was new.

He tasted it. Han nodded understandingly.

“He gets THAT from you.” Minho whispered and Han nodded again.

Gujin eventually rubbed the soap on the cloth and started washing himself. Minho and Han were smiling.

He wash all the important areas as his dads had shown him. Except one.

“Face Gujin!” Han called out encouragingly. Gujin looked around again. Surely they couldn’t see him! He had thought.

He did wash it though, worried they would know if he didn’t.

Once he had finished, Gujin shouted.

“Bapa! Appa!” And Minho opened the door to signal them coming back in.

“All clean!?” Minho asked excitedly. Gujin nodded and smiled wide. Han turned the shower off and Minho turned to grab a towel, only…

“GUJIN!” Han shrieked. The little nudie boy had run past him and out the opened door.

“Gujin!” Minho called too.

Felix was making breakfast and Chan had just sat down with some juice, Bilby on his lap after waking him up when they saw the little man laughing and running naked and wet, his baby fat jiggling as his feet slapped on the ground. Han almost slipped on the water chasing him and Minho was following with one towel in his arms and one under his feet to mop up the water.

“YA!” Han shouted and Gujin jumped on the couch.

Felix and Chan laughed.

Minho waddled (Not from pregnancy, just because that was his walking function) quickly with a towel and threw it to Han, Han caught it and tried to make a grab for the slippery kid.

“Teeth!” Han said and Gujin squealed again. He tried to climb over the back of the couch but Han was faster and reached an arm out to catch him. Minho was around the side in a second and picked him up.

“WAAEEEEE!??” Gujin shouted again and Minho ignored him as he walked back to the bathroom.

“Don’t hit Appa! You will hurt baby!” Han said as he picked up the towel Minho had used on the floor.

Minho set Gujin on the bench. He looked more humbled now that his Appa was angry.

“Open.” Minho said and Gujin threw his head back dramatically and opened his mouth. Minho brushed his teeth with out a word. Once he had rinsed, Gujin put his arms up for a cuddle shyly. Minho blinked at him with out moving.

“Appa?” Gujin said and stuck out his bottom lip.

He held his own hands and looked down.

Minho gave in.

He picked him up.

“If this happens again tomorrow, Appa is putting you in the bin.” Minho grumbled as he carried Gujin to get dressed.

“Baby ok?” Gujin asked and hung forward in Minhos arms to pat Minho’s belly.

“No, Baby is sad. Baby doesn’t like it when Gujin is stinky and running away from Appa.” Minho said matter of factly.

“No, Baby lob Gu-Chin! Appa!” Gujin demanded and Minho set him down.

“Baby would love Gujin more if Gujin listened to Appa” Minho said with a shrug.

Gujin huffed. Minho dressed him. Surprised by his willingness to co-operate.

When he was done, Minho was faced with big sad eyes.

He panicked.

“What Gu?” Minho asked. Gujin huffed sadly again.

“Baby lob Gu-chin.” Gujin said. Minho’s heart broke.

“Oh Gu, yes, Baby loves Gujin, ok? Don’t worry. But you have to listen to Appa and Bapa! When baby is here, remember, Baby can break easy! Appa and Bapa have to look after them until they are big and strong ok?” Minho said softly.

“Like me?” Gujin asked a little less sad.

“Yes! But because you are big and strong you have to shower and brush your teeth and get dressed and eat vegetables and do what Appa and Bapa say ok?” Minho gave him a hug.

“Gu-chin eat vegables.” Gujin said and Minho nodded.

“Yes, Gu-chin does eat vegetables.” Minho said and kissed his head.

“Bibi doe’nt eat vegable.” Gujin shook his head.

“No, Bilby doesn’t eat them does she? She should.” Minho laughed.

“GU-chin help Bibi eat vegable, ok?” Gujin said and Minho smiled.

“Yeah, good boy. You’re ok now?” Minho asked and ruffled his hair.

“Ok now.” Gujin said with a smile and Minho kissed him and sent him off to Han for breakfast.

“Bibi eat a vegable!” Gujin shouted and Minho heard Chan laugh.

***

At dinner, Gujin bought his plate over to Minho on the couch and lifted his shirt up. Minho looked at him confused. Gujin lifted up a piece of potato and tried to push it into Minho’s belly button.

“Ya!” Minho complained and grabbed his arm.

“Baby eat vegable!” Gujin defended.

***

Minho wasn’t going to another baby meeting on his own. Han had to go with him to the next one.

They went through their birthing plan. Han thought he knew what to expect, this being their second time and all. What he didn’t expect was the HOUR long video presentation of what could go wrong during a canal birth.

Having a caesarean made it so you didn’t see anything. You weren’t involved.

Now… This was… Han had to… He was… Minho was going too…

His brain wasn’t working.

They would go to Gimpo again.

Gujin would stay with Minho’s mother. Han’s mother would stay there as well so if either was needed for anything, they would be close by.

Chan and Felix started moving into their new place. Han kept Minho out by taking them to a restaurant.

The place they had bought was a 3 story semi detached town house.

The first floor had a long corridor that joined both units. Lets call them unit one and two. Unit one, the one to the left, Had 3 bedrooms and a small living area. Unit two, the one on the right, had an open planned kitchen and living area on the first floor. The steps were close to the front door so anyone coming in didn’t need to go through the rest of down stairs. Han and Minho decided they would need the downstairs so Gujin wouldn’t kill himself by playing on the steps.

The second floor held another kitchen and living area in unit one, it wasn’t opened on the second floor to Unit 2 so Felix and Chan decided they would take the bedrooms up stairs in unit two and share the living area with Han and Minho so the kids could still play.

The kitchen upstairs in unit one lead up to more bedrooms and a large living area. Jeongin and Seungmin decided to take those rooms. Hyunjin wanted to share with Seungmin still but Seungmin was wanting to go back to school and needed peace from the idol life when they weren’t promoting together. SO Seungmin was sharing with Jeongin and Hyunjin took a room for himself. The third floors were also attached and in unit 2 there was more bedrooms. Changbin decided he wanted to move in too. One room they could fit out to be a studio and Changbin could take the other. Changbin insisted on going in and splitting the VERY expensive purchase 3 ways.

Felix was at the new house, it was 30 minutes away from their apartment and Chan was bringing in boxes from the car. Bilby’s room had been set up first so she could go in there and play, but right now she was sitting in a box of sheets.

They decided to buy new mostly. Their old lounge room things would go in the living area for the younger boys. Most of what they were bringing were clothes, shoes, personal items, linen and baby stuff. Removalists had packed up their furniture and were delivering it today.

Their new lounge room furniture was arriving too, but they didn’t know when so they waited.

Felix was sat on the floor in the kitchen unpacking boxes. Bilby was handing him things to put away from each box. Felix wishes perhaps she would pass relevant things such as cups, for the cup cupboard… Not fry pans. It was endearing though.

The second and third floors all had lovely balconies on each room… But that meant right now Chan was fitting a lock to the top of the glass door in Bilbies and babies rooms.

Felix hated this. It was so mundane. Plus there was no other members there and it was boring when Bilby stopped playing with him to draw on the boxes.

Felix got into his own head and started imagining he would hear noises.

Then there was a loud growl and Felix grabbed Bilby out of instinct. A groan and a click was heard and Felix realised it was Chan fitting the locks.

Could he survive here on his own? Chan still had to go to the studio.

Maybe Minho was right, they could have waited to move.

Then there was a knock at the door and Felix jumped again. Then held his heart and sighed as he went to answer it.

Moving guys.

They were quick and efficient. It felt like no longer than 10 minutes and their bedroom was set up, the babies furniture, reused from Bilby because moving here, she was moving into a big girl bed, was all bought in. Felix went up with Bilby to set up the baby’s room. Chan had to go down and help the guys with the trucks because of course their new stuff was delivered at the same time. Chan helped the new items be placed and half an hour later was up with Felix, scolding him for trying to move the heavy stuff.

Felix wobbled his head mockingly then laughed when Chan pulled a playfully challenging face.

“Don’t you talk to me like that!” Chan said in their weird shared inside joke way.

Felix laughed from his chest and Bilby stomped her foot at Chan who apologised right away. Felix kissed her and sat on the cushions in the corner to read with her.

“Let’s sit, Daddy wants to do all the work.” Felix said in a slightly passive aggressive tone. Chan laughed and winked at him. He didn’t even need to make the bedroom joke for Felix to scoff at him.

“Daddy is going to fold ALLLLL of the clothes!” Felix said to Bilby who didn’t answer. The duck in the book was far more interesting. “Yep, and hang the pictures, and make the cot up and unpack all the toys and set up the change table and set up the monitors and everything.” Bilby still wasn’t interested in their passive aggressive chatter.

“Wait, hold on.” Chan said with a laugh and Felix laughed too.

“Bilby said so.” Felix shrugged and Chan sighed. He pushed the draws into place then walked over to them. Felix held Bilby as a defence but Chan knelt on one knee to attack them with kisses anyway. Felix was laughing but Chan was interrupting Bilby’s duck book! She grumbled at Chan and smacked him on the head.

“Nau-ghie Daddy!” She grumbled and Chan apologised, Kissed Felix again and jogged down the steps to get some of the baby clothes boxes.

Felix ended up folding the clothes while Chan did everything else. Bilby was comparing books the whole time, having pulled at least 10 out of the shelf. Felix wasn’t allowed to put them back in with out getting yelled at.

They had moved to putting their own clothes away. Bilby sat at the bottom of their walk-in and played with random shirts.

Chan put one of his hoodies on her and she laughed when her head popped through. She kept it on and Felix took some photos.

There was another knock at the door and Felix went to get it but as he was halfway down the stairs, it opened. He panicked.

“HELLO!” Han called out. Felix relaxed.

“Hey, Up here.” Felix said with a smile. Han led Minho and Gujin in. Minho looked around with a smile. It felt so much better there with furniture.

Han let Gujin run off. Gujin had gone a few times to look and picked out his room.

Felix went down the stairs completely to talk to Minho.

“How was the appointment?” He asked and Minho just looked at him and said nothing. “Ok.” Felix laughed and Minho asked about some of the stuff they had bought.

Felix knew Han wanted to move in. He was doing his best to convince Minho it wouldn’t be that bad.

Jeongin and Seungmin where moving in the next day, Hyunjin and Changbin next week but Changbin was coming over to help Chan set up the studio.

It was just Minho and Han that hadn’t set a date.

“You know, you should move in before the baby comes.” Felix said in a realistic way.

“I know. I just don’t like change. But…” Minho sighed and looked around. “The biggest change would be not having anyone there. Maybe I should bite the bullet.” Minho murmured and Felix rubbed his arm.

“It would be good. I would miss you too much. I hate having to be in here alone.” Felix said with a chuckle.

“Good, that’s what I will tell Han.” Minho smiled wickedly. Felix rolled his eyes.

“Tell him what you have to, but just get in here!”

***

A week later, Seungmin and Jeongin were settling in. They shared the upstairs master bedroom in unit one, Hyunjin in the secondary bedroom. Changbin in the secondary bedroom in Unit 2 and the master bedroom was almost fully set up. They had put in sound proof foam on the walls, 2 desks for computers, chans mixing deck, a keyboard, 2 guitars and cornered off a section of the room for recording vocals.

Changbin was finishing up at their apartment with Seungmin while Hyunjin was helping Minho set the furniture up for Gujin in his new room. Felix could hear them bickering from out the back where he and Chan were grilling meat for everyone.

Chan was very excited when Felix had a barbeque delivered.

Han and Jeongin were out the back watching the kids playing on the grass. It was getting warm again and they had a bucket of water that they splashed one another with.

Changbin and Seungmin arrived back in time for dinner.

Down stairs in unit one, there was a large general bathroom, so that was where the kids bathed.

Gujin seemed to like the bath more than the shower. It made for some cute photos when Gujin and Bilby bathed together too.

After they were put to bed, the rest of the members were out the back chatting. Seungmin got a message.

“I will be back in tomorrow. My place?” Sungjin.

Seungmin started smiling. The others had noticed one by one.

“Ya, Suengmin. What’s the face?” Han asked. Seungmin was wiggling happily and trying to hide his smile.

“Sungjin is coming home.” Minho said with confidence. Seungmin nodded.

“OHHH!!! Seungminnie gonna get laiiiddd!!!” Han cheered and Felix slapped his arm.

“This is why Gujin is so loud!” Minho scolded.

Seungmin sighed at Han, unimpressed.

“Sorry.” Han said with a bow.

Since the wedding in Australia, Sungjin had only been back 3 times. Last time was a month an a half ago. Sung had moved to a place on his own. Sungjin actually asked Seungmin if he wanted to move in. Seungmin explained the groups dynamic and he felt it was still important for them to live together, especially while Sungjin was at training, he didn’t want to live alone. But Sungjin only had 6 months left now. Seungmin had started thinking about it some more.

So foolishly, he bought it up.

“I’m not saying I want to, but what do you think if Sungjin asked me to move in with him?” Seungmin threw out and Hyujin was the first to over react.

“Ya! WAE!?” Hyunjin said dramatically. Seungmin chose to ignore it.

“Did he ask?” Jeongin said and Seungmin wobbled his head signifying a maybe.

“Do you think it is that serious?” Chan asked, very Dad like.

“Well yeah. Maybe.” Seungmin said.

“Maybe wait until you see if you can live together. What if he is like Han and never cleans, that would be a nightmare.” Changbin added and Han scowled.

“I suppose-,” Seungmin tried to speak.

“Or he could be like Changbin and never give you space.” Minho said bluntly. Seungmin knew it was more of an attack to the other rather than actual advice.

“I just w--,”

“Do you think you would get married?” Felix asked and Seungmin faltered. No he hadn’t thought about that.

“If you go I can have a room to myself.” Jeongin said and pulled his meme smiling face with his dimples.

“I was ju--,” Seungmin tried again.

“Imagine if Seungmin had a baby too.” Felix said with a smile, genuinely liking the idea.

“Cute!” Hyunjin agreed.

“I think I need to talk to this fella.” Chan said and Seungmin scowled.

“You don’t need to, Hold on,” Seungmin tried to call the table to calm but some were talking about him having a baby, Minho and Han were discussing negative living standards and Changbin and Chan were talking about things they had to ask Sungjin.

“Ya!” Seungmin raised his voice. “Stop!” Seungmin called out and looked at them all like they were stupid.

“I was JUST asking!” Seungmin said. “I already said no.” Seungmin finished and sat back in his chair.

It was quiet before Jeongin spoke up.

“Well there goes my freedom.”

***

Seungmin headed out to meet Sungjin. There was a military bus dropping off the recruits in town. Seungjin’s town house was out closer to where the boys lived now, but they wanted to get some dinner and walk around for a bit.

Seungjin climbed off. The bus, about 5th or 6th. He spotted Seungmin’s smile from the small crowd and smiled back. Seungmin bounced excitedly and waved both hands. He was dressed cute, but at this point it was impossible for him not to be. He had cream coloured shorts and cardigan that had black details over a plain white shirt and his platform vans. Sungjin set his bag down by his feet and picked Seungmin up to hug. The younger laughed sillily.

“Should I dress this cute when I pick you up from training in a few years?” Sungjin asked into the youngers neck who just laughed.

They went to dinner at a Japanese restaurant. Then to an arcade. Then they got tea and walked down the main street to watch buskers play. At some point Sungjin laced their fingers and Seungmin swung their hands.

Once they found a place to get cheese cake, Seungjin began to order an uber. Seungmin felt a little nervous at the prospect of heading home with him. Not because he was scared, but out of awkwardness.

He’s never tell his members this. He loves them, but they saw him as a little brother, truly.

Seungmin didn’t know… he didn’t know how to initiate… IT.

Seungmin always found himself on the receiving end of the wooing.

He had voiced as much to Sungjin with his sense of guilt about it and Sungjin laughed. Then he promised that next time he came back, he would wait for Seungmin to initiate it.

So there they were, getting into their ride and heading to Sunjins house.

Seungmin had become accustom to Sungjin making him feel amazing on the first night back. Was he really going to wait for Seungmin to start it? If Seungmin didn’t, would he? Would he just go the whole 5 days with out sex if he didn’t? Should Seungmin call Felix again?

It was about a 15 minute drive to Sungjin’s place. They had enough to talk about between training and Seungmin’s college to halt it from getting weird.

Once they were there and headed in, Sungjin had to find the lights again, having forgot where the switches were. They had only stayed there 5 days last time he came back. It was smaller than the SKZ house, modest but modern. Clean, because no one had been there and minimalist because Sungjin wasn’t one to interior design and had literally bought everything on a themed page of an ikea magazine.

Sunjin smiled at Seungmin when he found the one for the steps, they headed straight up to the bedroom to put their bags down. Seungmin had left stuff there last time so he only had a back pack with his college things and some newer clothes. Sungjin kissed him and announced he was going for a shower…

He always invited Seungmin. Maybe he didn’t want to this time.

Seungmin acknowledged him and he went to wash up. Seungmin unpacked and sat on the fresh bed with a sigh.

He pulled out his phone.

“Felix?” He asked when the receiver picked up.

“Yo, this is Han.” Seungmin sighed.

“Is Lix there?” He asked.

“Nope, Lix and Chan are out, it’s just the amazing parent duo.” Han said. But Seungmin new the kids would be in bed and they were watching Anime.

“Why do you have his phone?” Seungmin asked confused.

“Well, by out, I mean up stairs breaking their bed.” Han laughed. “I have his phone so it doesn’t disturb them.” Han said and Seungmin sighed again. “Iiiisss everything… Ok?” Han asked and Seungmin rubbed his eyes.

“Yes. Yeah… I just…” Seungmin thought for a moment. “Actually, can I speak to Hyung?”

“Minho? Sure.” Han passed the phone over.

“What?” Came a soulless acknowledgement from Minho.

“Hyung. Can I ask you something… Sensitive. All joking aside, I really need help right now.” Seungmin said sincerely.

“Are you hurt?” Minho asked and Han’s eyes looked over in worry.

“No, no… I just. I’m in a situation.” Seungmin began to explain. Minho stood up.

“Where are you? Should I bring Chan?” Minho grabbed his car keys.

“No! Hyung, please. I just need advice.” Seungmin begged.

“Go for the throat.”

“Hyung! What? No!” Seungmin sighed. “Advice about Sungjin.”

“Oh!... Go for the dick. I dunno, what do you need help with?” Minho sat back down and hushed Han who had gotten to his knees ready to get in the car.

“How do I…. How do I initiate sex?” Seungmin asked and covered his eyes.

“Have you had sex before?” Minho asked and Seungmin flinched, knowing Han heard.

“Yes Hyung.”

“Then just do that again.” Minho said with a shrug.

“No, like… How do I start it. Sungjin Hyung always starts it. But I… I wanted to I guess. He is in the shower, I just need some advice… am I on speaker?” Seungmin asked as his voice changed to his own ears.

It was silent for a moment before Han whispered. ‘sorry’.

“Hmmm. Well usually, for Hannie and I, it just happens naturally. There is no sort of start to it.” Minho said with sincerity.

“Well how would you start it hypothetically?”

“Sexy dance.” Han said and Minho hit him. “Ow!”

“Hmmm… Kissing I guess. Just approach him and kiss him, he’s in the shower? Just go in and start kissing him.” Minho nodded.

“What if that doesn’t work? What if…”

“Ya, don’t worry about the what if’s. Just try, if he doesn’t want it, he doesn’t want it, his loss. Go and finger yourself. Nothing that a toy can’t do.” Minho said flatly and Seungmin staired for a moment.

“Seungmin-ah. If you can’t be sexy, be cute.” Han added and Seungmin sighed.

“Why can’t I escape being cute.” Seungmin asked and Han laughed.

“I have the same issue.” Minho hit him again.

“He’s right though, a little cuteness is very sexy. Look at Yongbok, he does nothing but be cute and you go near their room right now, you could hear how effective it is.” Minho said and Seungmin sighed in defeat. The shower turned off.

“Ah, he’s finished. I have to go.”

“Worse case scenario, just look him in the eyes and ask him to fuck you. Bye!” Minho said and hung up. Seungmin rubbed his eyes again in frustration until the colourful lines appeared.

“You ok?” Seungjin asked as he stepped out. Seungmin blinked up to him.

“Yep, fine.” Seungmin said and stood up. He noticed then Sungjin was in a towel. “Oh.” Seungmin said out loud which made the older smirk.

“You sure?” Sungjin asked cheekily as he came over to kiss Seungmin. The younger _whimpered_ at the touch but that seemed to make the elder back off.

Seungmin sighed from his chest and the other kissed his cheek.

“I’ll go and shower.” Seungmin said in defeat and began walking away. He turned back for a moment to grab his back pack with his new face wash and Sungjin looked up dramatically like he had just been caught looking.

Seungmin shook his head and walked away again. A sign of cheekiness, Seungmin slapped his but as he closed the door. He heard Sungjin laugh.

He showered and thought of what to do. At this point, Sungjin would usually be on top of him, kissing him, pulling him to shower, throwing everything off the bed and making out with him. Seungmin looked at his reflection. He threw up a peace sign at himself then rolled his eyes before starting to cleanse his face.

Seungmin pulled on his large black sleep shirt. He went to unfold his pj pants as well but froze. He looked at the blue checkers and considered.

He folded them up and put them under the sink.

Seungmin stood back from the mirror to look at his legs poking out the bottom of the shirt. He turned and looked at how his butt was. He lifted it a little to consider the shape. He set it back down and with a sigh to himself, he headed out.

Seeing Sungjin laying under the covers, shirtless and looking at his phone with just the bedside lamp on, made him nervous again. Seungmin stopped himself from tugging at his sleep wear and turned the bathroom light off. He headed over to ‘his’ side of the bed and sat down. He plugged his phone in and turned it on silent… Then checked a notification from twitter because he was still thinking about what to do.

After a moment, he closed his phone and pulled the blankets back to lay down. He panicked. Did Sungjin mind just sleeping with him? Would he be upset if they didn’t have sex?

Seungmin felt saddened now. He laid down with a sigh and chanced a look at Sungjin.

“Ready to sleep?” Sungjin asked. He hadn’t seemed fazed.

“Yeah.” Seungmin said. He was starting to think his personality was too submissive and he wasn’t able to actually initiate anything. Only follow orders. Is that a kink? Should he look into that?

“You think too much.” Sungjin said with a chuckle and Seungmin looked worried. Was he referring to the sex? Was he just speaking generally. Sungjin rolled to his side and ran a hand through Seungmins hair to his cheek and rubbed his thumb over it.

Seungmin smiled.

“That’s better.” Sungjin said and moved in to give him a peck. Seungmin shuffled closer too and rested his head on Sunjins chest. Sungjin played with his hair while the younger closed his eyes.

It was a few minutes before Sungjin turned off the light and tapped Seungmin to lift his head. Sungjin rolled on his side patted his chest for Seungmin to lay against. Seungmin rolled and scooted backwards to tuck himself into the strong arms.

Sungjin kissed his head and settled his own on a pillow with a smile.

It was quiet.

Seungmin let his breath mellow out as the ambiance began to lull him into rest.

“Seungmin-ah.” Sungjin said softly. Seungmin debated whether to answer, but the elder continued anyway, “I love you.”

Seungmin popped his eyes open.

“Ya, you couldn’t tell me when I was awake?” Seungmin said, like that made sense. Sungjin laughed and covered his face in embarrassment.

Seungmin shook his head. He pulled Sungjins arm around his small waist and turned his head to kiss the other.

He stayed to just look at him for a moment.

“Good night Hyung.” Seungmin said and smiled.

“Good night Minnie.” Sungjin said and rested his head against the youngers back.

Only…

Seungmin didn’t close his eyes.

In the movement he felt his bare hip hit bare skin.

Sunjins skin to be more specific.

He was naked.

Seungmin bit his lip.

His hand over Sungjins laced their fingers. Seungmin let out a sigh and lent back.

He was hard.

  
Seungmin’s mind went into over drive. He didn’t pull away.

“Seungmin?” The elder asked in the still dark. Seungmin feigned sleep and wiggled his hip.

Sungjin was very hard.

Seungmin felt him twitch against him and his breath hitch.

  
“Seungmin? Are you really asleep now?” Sungjin asked in a whisper. Seungmin did it again. Only he rolled his hips back and bingo.

Sungjin’s cock lined up and slid between the tops of Seungmins thigh.

Sungjin choked and shivered. He held Seungmins hip.

“Seungmin. This isn’t fair.” Sungjin whispered with a pained chuckle.

Seungmin moved his thighs. “Fuck.” Sungjin breathed out and Seungmin laughed a little.

“I knew you weren’t asleep! Seungminnie-ah! Why are you doing this to me?” Sungjin rubbed his face on Seungmins back. He rested his head on the youngers shoulder and breathed hard.

“Do what?” Seungmin said through a smirk and Sungjin ground forward and Seungmin pushed back against him on instinct.

“Killing me here Minnie, Why don’t you want it? Did I do something?” Sungjin asked with a pout, because it was becoming obvious that Seungmin, did in fact want it.

“Hyung.” Seungmin panted it probably shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but Seungmin was really enjoying this. “I don’t know how to initiate it.” Seungmin confessed and he heard a draw open and he looked to the ceiling. Thank god.

“Seungmin, just tell me these things!” Sungjin lubed a finger and reached down. Seungmin huffed out an ‘oh’ when a finger slid in, making him relax open. “You had me thinking you didn’t want it anymore. My head was running,” Sunjin complained through heavy breaths. Anticipation running out his patience very quickly. He kissed Minnie’s shoulder as he rubbed his insides. “I thought you were going to leave me.” Sungjin said in a whisper and licked into Seungmins mouth again. His skillful hands raced to open Seungmin, gentler than he thought, but much more forceful than he intended.

“No. Never.” Seungmin panted. He had felt guilty for not initiating it, but he felt more guilty now for making Sungjin doubt his feelings. Seungmin could only close his eyes and pant through the slick stretch. The anticipation making him ease open quickly. They weren’t new to this.

“You sure?” Sungjin asked. Though the way Seungmin was falling apart and panting made him smile while he pulled his fingers out, shuffled forward, and lined up.

“So sure… So sure Hyung.” Seungmin buried his face for the first part, it was never as painful as he prepared for but he struggled to not clench up and make it worse. The push, the stretch, the warm feeling of invasion and Seungmin shivered.

Seungmin moved first, rolling his hips back and forth on the cool sheets. “I love you too.” Seungmin whimpered and Sungjin smiled and dove back in to kiss the nape of his neck.

One strong fuck in, he shoved Seungmin up into the pillows and the younger bellowed.

“Really?” Sungjin whispered and Seungmin nodded with a whimper.

Their pleasure was built from slow and smooth rolls of their bodies, working together. Sungjin leant over the younger to kiss him fully. Seungmin was pliant beneath him, only focussing on keeping in time and licking into Sungjins mouth.

It was like dancing. It felt so much better than being on stage. It was the only thing that could compare to that euphoric feeling. Seungmin didn’t see himself as sexy but at these times, he felt it.

Spread open and writhing under the control of the man he loved.

He really did love him.

Maybe Seungmin did want to move in.

Maybe he did want to get married.

Perhaps, he did want to have his baby because of course it would be the cutest thing.

Seungmin couldn’t stop himself as his mind ran freely. He was addicted to this feeling, loved and protected and so, so good.

Seungmin was pushing back seemingly without his own control. His hands were braced on the head board and his body was trying to get more of that feeling.

Seungmin was a man possessed. Sungjin loved him. They were in love.

Something snapped. Seungmin moved with more purpose, He breathing built and he became louder and louder until.

“FUCK ME!” Seungmin screamed and Sungjin barely paused before he picked up the pace to pound in. Seungmin shook and screamed wantonly.

“Like that?” Sungjin grunted.

“Fuck! Harder! FUCK!” Seungmin was losing it. His breathing was harsh.

Sungjin pushed back on his knees, he lifted Seungmins up and held onto his thighs to _fuck_.

The youngers hands twisted in the pillows as he called out. He felt like a slut.

He loved it.

Encouraged, Sungjin lent over to grab the headboard for more leverage. They had never fucked like this before.

The bed was a mess, Seungmin was a mess, Sungjin’s mind was a mess and he couldn’t take his eyes off Min.

Sungjin never imagined himself to be this fortunate. That’s how he felt. Lucky.

Everything about this boy, these moments, this right now… It was precious.

Even now. While Seungmin was falling apart bellow him. Face flushed, hair jacked, knees pulling together while he was tossed, pulled and ruined. He looked so cute.

“Sun-Jin, Uh-AH,-Cumming.-AH-Cumming” Seungmin struggled out, air not hitting his lungs fully in the rough movements.

Seungmins eyes lolled into pleasure, his attention fell and he seized up, He had a brief moment of appreciation for Sungjin’s biceps before he choked out a scream and came.

Sungjin held still in him and pulled Seungmin to his chest as he retched for breath.

Seungmin held on to his sweaty shoulders and numbly let himself be used gently until Sungjin came too.

Seungmin was set down gently on the bed. Sungjin must have cleaned him up but he was losing the battle with sleep.

The last thing Seungmin remembered was a cool washer on his face and a kiss. He lazily moved a hand to hold Sungjins and he fell asleep in his arms again. 

***

The next morning Seungmin woke well rested still in Sungjins arms. He opened his eyes before moving and saw a phone in front of his face.

Seungmin looked right at his own reflection.

Then at Sungjin.

Sungjin turned the phone off and threw it to the other side of the bed. Seungmin laughed.

“Sorry.” Sungjin said and Seungmin sat up slowly to stretch. He flinched a little.

“What were you doing?” Seungmin asked with a smile.

“I can’t think of a good lie, so yeah. I was taking a photo of you sleeping.” Sungjin said with some shame.

Seungmin pushed his shoulder then flopped on to him in a hug.

“You’re weird.”

“I am truly sorry.” Sungjin said awkwardly.

***

Sungjin and Seungmin made breakfast together. Seungmin was making his favourite eggs and Sungjin was cooking the sausages next to him. Sungjin had put on some music and was singing softly. Seungmin swayed lightly with the music and the other was smiling at him.

Seungmin got embarrassed but Sungjin pulled him in for a kiss.

They were going to SKZ’s house for lunch. Chan was going to grill meat and some other guests were coming. Sungjin had only met a lot of them at Chan and Felix’s wedding but he got on really well with Hongjoong.

Nickhun was going over as well. He was a long time friend of Bang Chan’s and Sungjin. He shared a lot of advice about the industry and Sungjin was happy he was going to see him again. Maybe get some advice on military training.

By the time they got there, Ateez was there.

It was loud Nickhun was out the back with Chan, Seonghwa’s kids were running about with the babies and Sungjin felt like this was a real family event.

Sungjin and Seungmin made their way hand in hand. Jongho and Jeongin were in the kitchen and said hellos to them. Seungmin made a good effort to introduce the Ateez boys to Sungjin but felt like he missed at least one.

They were out the back, the kids kicking a ball around and the little bubbies just tried to keep up. Seungmin sat with the pregnant members and some Ateez boys. They chatted about dance and recent comeback in the industry.

At some point Han had stirred up Changbin and they started a push up contest where Han cheated.

Hongjoong was bullied by his members to join in. His pride got the better of him and he did. Chan pulled Sungjin into it some how, telling them he was an army man and is used to whipping young kids in physical challenges.

Jeongin made a joke about how he keeps that in the bedroom these days. Seungmin pushed Jeongin into it too for that. Jongho was not going to be out done by some old guy!

Han made Minho compete in place of him but made sure everyone knew he would get the glory, Wooyoung complained that their coupling was not represented and San went down with Mingi. The food was done, but apparently pride is more important. Every one else was either sitting at the out door table or standing on the deck and watching.

Nickhun was the first to point out that this was a bazzar alpha display.

A few laughed, the rest didn’t care about the stereotypical roles they were falling into here. Hyunjin even had sunglasses on that he pulled down to see better.

“Ya, who are you even looking at?” Han asked and Hyunjin shrugged.

A few protective glances was thrown his way. He was one of the only unpaired persons there and even Felix was worried.

“I notice no one is worried about Nick?” Hyunjin clapped back and laughed. Nickhun feigned hurt.

“It must be Changbin Hyung.” Wooyoung said with a laugh and Hyunjin choked and made a weird denial noise.

Seongwha, who was standing against a post had a nervous smile. He knew he was attractive but…

“Hyunjin, you are making people nervous.” Nickhun laughed. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“There are more single people down there than up here ok?” Hyunjin said with defence.

Mingi stood up and took his shirt off to pose like a body builder. Jongho wooped.

There were a few laughs then Yeosang commented, “At least we know who Hyunjin is looking at now.” Yunho shuffled uncomfortably.

Idols get insecure too.

… Chan took off his shirt too.

“That bi—YA!” Felix shouted and Chan looked up to him with a wink. He had been challenged to do one arm push ups.

Seonghwa smiled at Felix then felt bad for his embarrassment.

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa called and his partner looked to him from the guys struggling on the ground.

Seonghwa mimed taking his shirt off. Hongjoong looked confused for a second, then caught on. Seonghwa nodded and put his hands together to mime a please. Hongjoong laughed and did it. Changbin did it on his own then went to pull San’s off, which resulted in a wrestling match that Woo was far too interested in.

Mingi called for back up and Chan ran over to help. San then chased Mingi shouting he was going for the pants. Mingi turned their attention to Jeongin then who didn’t run, but intimidated them for a moment when they saw his abs.

Nickhun even made a laugh of shock. He got a few looks but he waved them off.

Sungjin and Minho were just laughing at the others. Minho hadn’t actually challenged anyone because he is pregnant, and that would be stupid. It was hardly noticeable under his big shirt despite being almost 8 months.

“Ya! Minho-ah!” Han called out and threw a thumbs up to him with a smile, Felix swatted him and Minho turned, Pulled his shirt up and stuck his belly out, Han laughed and Minho threw him some heart fingers then turned back to the others arguing.

Mingi was breathing hard, hands on his hips and standing back. He was currently being blamed as an instigator of the chaos.

Sungjin was walking back over to Seungmin with a grin. Seungmin reached his hands over the railing he had his chin leaning on.

Someone called out to him. Calling him out on trying to escape. Seungmin waved him over faster.

Sungjin turned back and saw some of the boys running at him. Sungjin barely made it to Seungmin before he was being pulled back. Minho took that as his time to leave. He walked over to Han and hugged him. They watched as Sungjin’s shirt was pulled off, then Mingi and San ran away as Sungjin grabbed a shirt from the ground and stretched it out to use as a whip.

“Now… I don’t know if this is normal for you youngin’s, but is this weekly? Can I subscribe to this?” Nickhun said with a laugh.

“Go on Han, get amongst it.” Minho said and pushed him gently towards the group. Han dead panned.

“A squirrel is too weak.” Han complained and Minho lifted his shirt with a smirk. Han pulled it down with a pout.

Minho shrugged.

“Fine, but your scar makes you look tough.” Minho said and Han laughed.

“Hey Seungmin…” Yeosang spoke with out taking his eyes off the group that were now kicking the ball with the kids.

“Yeah?” Seungmin said dreamily… Sungjin was a sight after all. Broader than most of the others and toned darker skin.

“You get a private show of that?” Yeosang laughed and Seungmin took a moment to register what he said and then the humms of agreement that happened around him. Hyunjin being the closest.

He looked at them.

“HEY!” Seungmin complained and a few people laughed at him. “Ya! No! I’m the least pretty one here!” Seungmin voiced his insecurity with a whinge.

Hyunjin scoffed.

“That’s Han.” Hyunjin said with a smirk. Minho clipped his ear and he apologised.

“Pretty sure I own that title” Yunho laughed.

“You really think any of you are un attractive?” Nick asked with a chuckle.

“Changbin.” Minho said with a confident nod. Wooyoung complained.

“He’s not even your boyfriend.” Seonghwa laughed.

“San knows to worry.” Wooyoung said simply.

Seungmin was still sulking.

“Any of you could steal him.” Seungmin huffed and Wooyoung nudged him and shared a look with Hyunjin.

“You know we are just playing around? We wouldn’t.” Hyunjin said and looked Seungmin in the eyes. He blinked un impressed.

“It’s not if you would or not, It’s because he thinks you could.” Seonghwa said with a tone of empathy.

“No!” Hyunjin denied.

“You could.” Seungmin said with a sad smile. Felix pushed up from his chair with a waddle and went to give Seungmin a hug. Hyunjin lent forward to try and deny it, Seungmin was trying to dismiss them, but even Woo was patting his back.

Sungjin noticed and gave Hongjoong one more shove before jogging over to the younger who was trying to laugh off what had just happened. Sungjin reached over the railing and the others moved to let Seungmin see him. He blushed even more.

“You ok?” Sungjin asked. Seungmin pulled a smile and nodded. Sungjin smiled wide at him and pulled himself forward over the railing.

“You sure?” He asked, much closer now to his face. Seungmin nodded again and Sungjin kissed his head. Seungmin was red with embarrassment.

“You really think anyone could take him?” Hyunjin asked once Sungjin had jogged off again.

“Everyone has their own beautiful,” Seonghwa said and Hyunjin agreed.

“You are obviously his.” Nick laughed.

“Ya, someone throw some baby oil in there or somethin’” Wooyoung said and Seonghwa gawked at him.

“I’m not looking at Dad, don’t worry.” Wooyoung said and rolled his eyes.

“You call Hongjoong Hyung Dad?” Felix asked concerned. Seonghwa looked at him with an expression of ‘yes. Unfortunately’.

“I’m glad you guys don’t call Chan dad.” Felix said with a laugh.

“Dad!” Minho called, but no one looked. Felix looked mortified and Han laughed. Minho shrugged.

“Daddy!” Seungmin tried and oh dear… Chan, Hongjoong, Mingi and Sungjin all looked.

Seungmin hid his head.

Seonghwa was the first to laugh hysterically.

“Seungmin,” Wooyoung said through a laugh, “You.. You singlehandedly exposed everyone… who has… Has a daddy kink!” Wooyoung was laughing so hard.

“YA! Hongjoong!” Seonghwa shouted. “Why did you look!? WHY DID YOU LOOK!?” Seonghwa scolded.

“You need to talk to him about that.” Yeosang laughed.

“More interestingly… Felix?” Hyunjin asked and Felix hid his face.

“It’s more of a breeding kink.” Minho said with assurance.

“YA!” Felix shouted at him.

“I told you to stop having sex with us outside your door!” Minho argued and Felix sunk down further.

Sungjin blushed and found Seungmin’s eyes. Seungmin tried to wave it off. Sungjin pointed at him and winked. Yunho and Nick laughed hard.

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin scolded.

“No! It’s not like that!!” Seungmin tried to defend.

***

“You know they are just up there watching us right?” Hongjoong said to Chan but the others aswell.

“Yeah, but they do so much for us, least we can do is frolic for a bit.” Mingi answered with a laugh.

“That’s like… Our whole careers though.” Changbin laughed. They continued to play soccer.

When had they started playing soccer? The boys on the deck hadn’t noticed.

Seungmin got lost in the image of Sungjin carrying Gujin around after the ball.

***

3 am and Minho rolled over. He furrowed his brow, not sure what that feeling making him uncomfortable was.

He moved his legs again and shot his eyes open.

Minho very quickly concluded… He shit himself. Minho rolled out of bed and waddled to the bathroom. The house was still dark, no one was awake. Thank god.

Minho shut the bathroom door and began pulling his clothes off. He dropped his pants and cringed at the feeling though… When he looked… No poop.

Minho looked closer.

No poop. Had he pissed himself? Minho whiffed the air.

No.

Minho sighed.

This was one of those things… Wasn’t it?

Minho got into the shower and ran his hand between his cheeks.

Clear.

Was his water breaking? Was… Was that a thing??

Minho pushed on his belly lightly but nope. No pain. Minho ran his hands over his butt again.

His ass felt different.

Minho looked at himself in the mirror.

He was… horny?

Minho sighed to himself. He wasn’t hard but he had THAT urge.

Minho closed his eyes under the warm water and tried to relax for a good while.

Does that mean he makes lubrication now? Is it a pregnant thing? Does that mean he doesn’t need to buy lube any more? Could he just slide something in there now? Could he just go and sit on Jisung?

Minho groaned and gave in. He leant against the wall and started to touch himself under the water.

It took a few minutes before he groaned and gave up. This wasn’t it.

Minho didn’t feel like fingering himself. He didn’t. He grunted and slid down the wall and opened his legs. Had to be done.

Minho shut his eyes and got to work. He was so tired. He felt like he was falling asleep but his body was relieved just having something in there.

Sure enough, the slick was coming from inside and he didn’t need to add anything. He was too tired to question it.

10 minutes later, he was no closer to cumming. He was two fingers in and exhausted. Wasn’t this Han’s job.

Speaking of.

“Min?” Han called out. Their bedroom was right across from the bathroom so of course he was woken by the shower.

“Yeah.” Minho answered tiredly. He pulled his fingers out before Jisung walked in but he immediately felt empty and sad.

“You ok?” Han asked, his tired, fluffy head bopping into view.

“Horney.” Minho grumbled and looked up at him with a pout. Han looked at him confused and opened the shower door.

“Horney? Like, you want sex?” Han asked as he sat against the wall next to Minho but outside the shower. Minho lolled his head to look at him.

He nodded with tired eyes.

“You don’t look it.” Han commented after taking in his flacid form. Minho lifted his knees again lazily and huffed. Han watched him confused. Minho huffed.

“Dick.” Minho said and Han laughed sleepily.

He held his arms up for Minho to climb into. Minho grunted and closed his eyes. Han gathered his strength and stood up a little shakily and turned the water off. Han sighed down to his naked, wet, pregnant fiancé and tried not to laugh.

Han grabbed a towel and offered it to Min. There was a stand off for a moment between the sleepy boys before Minho whined at Han in complaint.

Han sighed and laid the towel down on the tiles and Minho watched him confused.

Han walked away for a moment and came back with lube.

“Lay down.” Han said softly and Minho looked in his sleepy eyes for a moment before he complied. Han got back on his knees and shuffled between Minho’s legs. Minho looked like he had genuinely gone back to sleep.

“Min.” Han asked. Minhos breath was even and very much looked like he didn’t want to be having sex right now.

The elder just hummed.

“You want dick?” Han asked, far too innosently.

“Want dick.” Minho murmured but still didn’t open his eyes. Han sighed and opened the lube.

“Don’t need it.” Minho grumbled.

“You already open?” Han asked and Minho didn’t feel like explaining his situation and just nodded.

“Aight.” Han said and stroked himself to hardness. He didn’t want to admit in any capacity how hot it actually was to have Minho so pliant under him, but it kind of was and to fulfil his purpose, Han leant into it.

He lifted one of Minho’s legs and bent the flexible man until he could slide in. Han rested his head on Minho’s knee in his hand and closed his own weary eyes as he fucked. It wasn’t hot.

Minho was barely whimpering. His fingers twitching on his tummy but other wise he didn’t react. Of anything, his face just looked relieved.

Han sighed happily and jerked Min slowly. No rush. They would get there eventually.

A few minutes in though, Han began to feel concerned by the lack of tacking in the lube, and how it felt like there was more and more.

“What is this lube?” Han asked. He wanted to focus on what Minho said so he could remember it in the morning and use it again next time.

“It’s me.” Minho sighed and Han grunted.

“Like… Like discharge?” Han asked, a little breathless.

“That’s not a very sexy word.” Minho complained.

“Minho…” Han sighed but didn’t stop. “You are laying on the shower floor at ass o-clock in the morning asking for dick.” Han chuckled.

“Are you saying It’s not sexy?” Minho asked and adjusted his legs so they were around Han’s waist instead and the younger leant over him. Han rested his head on Minho’s shoulder and groaned.

“Just answer the question.” Han sighed.

“I dunno. Stop babbling. I’m trying to sleep.” Minho huffed and Han halted mid fuck.

Minho groaned angrily.

Han didn’t move. Minho blinked his eyes open and pouted grumpily.

“You… Are trying… To sleep?” Han asked dead pan.

“Keep going.” Minho complained and moved his hips. Han shook his head and kept going.

“Just cum then go to bed.” Han said and Minho took over jerking himself off.

“Hmm. Want dick.” Minho grumbled.

“Want dick? What more dick do you want?” Han sighed.

Minho hummed.

“Gonna cum.” Minho said and panted a little. Still very unaffected and Han felt his dick squelch in him.

“Oh my god, you are wet.” Han groaned. Minho clenched and started rolling his hips in small circles.

“Harder.” Minho panted and Han pushed up onto his hands to fuck with a bit of vigour now. Minho strangled out a groan and came. Han kept going. Minho was clenched tight and the slide was deliciously smooth. He came soon after and Han moved his hands to rest beside Minho’s hips so he didn’t collapse on the elder while he came down.

He pulled out and Minho was a mess. Han grabbed a corner of the towel and wiped him off. Han took a moment to inspect the clear fluid on the towel and shrugged. So this was a thing. He was too tired to be perplexed.

Han stood and grabbed Minho’s heavy arm.

“Come on. Bed.” Han said but Minho grumbled at him and Han sighed. “Well I’m going to bed.” He said it like a threat and Minho pouted. “I am not sleeping here Min,”

“Carry me.” Minho whined and laughed.

Han blinked at him.

“No.”

“I’m pregnant.” Minho argued.

“No. Minho.”

“HAAANNNAAHHH” Minho whined.

“No. Come on. Minho!” Han complained but Minho was grabbing his ankle and pulling a face like he was going to cry.

“Fucking FINE!’ Han huffed and grabbed Minho’s arms.

He squatted and put them around his neck. Minho smiled. Han juggled Mins legs under the other arm and tried to best to stand, but his feet slipped on the tiles and now he was sitting and his butt was cold.

“Weak.” Minho huffed and sat up. Han glared at him.

“You are too heavy.”

“That’s offensive.”

“You’re face is offencive.”

“YoUr fAcE iS oFfEnsive” Minho mocked him.

Han blinked at him. “We are parents.” He sighed in defeat.

  
“Your face is a parent.” Minho laughed.

“GO TO BED!” Han demanded and Minho huffed before standing. No clothes. No towel. No shame.

He went straight to their bed and flopped down. Han picked up the stuff from the floor and followed him. He slid up behind the elder who grumbled happily and they went back to sleep.

***

3 Racha were in the studio recording the guide for a new song. Chan was checking his phone every 10 minutes because Felix wasn’t feeling well. Han every 5 because Minho should have had the baby 2 days ago.

Changbin had complained twice about Han messing lyrics up because of his distraction and insisted Han go home. He was being defiant though and Chan understood. Neither of them wanted to feel the guilt of leaving the work to Changbin again.

The last month had been a ride and a half for Han. Minho was horny. 24/7. It was bizarre. They never had been the type to be all over each other, and they still weren’t! But lately it had been 3 to 4 times per day that Minho was asking for it. Han was trying to not get used to it… But…

It has inspired some music Hyunjin would like.

But has also left Han exhausted. Changbin was teasing him until Chan informed him that it was not kids keeping him awake, but Minho and Changbin had to take 5 because the shit eating grin Han gave him would leave him with nightmares.

Han knew it was because the baby was so close. He was kind of worried at how it was overdue. Another little boy.

Han didn’t even want to imagine him to be as crazy as Gujin. He wondered if he would be as beautiful. They knew he was going to be small. Very small. It made Han a little nervous. He kept picking up things and holding it like a baby, trying to imagine how small he might be.

Gujin didn’t seem to know what it meant to have another baby around. Minho and Han tried to explain that the baby would come out of Minho’s belly at some point, but Gujin got worried that baby would get cold.

Minho was having a type A birth. He wasn’t excited about it. Han joked last night that he was making the baby stay in to delay having to do it.

He was in Gimpo with his mother. Han was driving back every night. Gujin was terrorising the cats and Minho was teaching him how to look after them.

It was 6pm and Han checked his phone 30 seconds apart. Chan called it a night.

Han said good bye to everyone but right before he left, Hyunjin called out to him and asked him to wait. He had spoken to Minho and wanted to be there for the birth as well. Han agreed and waited in the loungeroom.

But then Felix complained that he wanted to go too.

Hyunjin went to help pack a bag for him and Chan voiced his concern about Felix leaving. Felix insisted he had over a month left to bake and that he wanted to be apart of the ‘dance racha’ birth.

Chan gave Jisung a glare that screamed ‘If you do over 50ks I will kill you.’

Then the mini was packed up, pregnant Felix in the front seat and Hyunjin squished in the back with the baby seats and bags. Han had warned them it might be a while before Minho goes into labour and he doesn’t think he was going to go back but they shushed him and said, and I quote, ‘Shut up and drive squirrel boy!’

Minho was excited to have them come, Felix had never met his cats before.

His mother was setting out extra bedrolls and started preparing more food. Minho was helping her cook, Gujin sat on her back, tied on with a large sheet. Minho and his mother were dancing and laughing with Gujin while they cooked. Minho pulled a stool over to sit on, occasionally getting too tired to stand.

When Han and the other dancers arrived, Mrs. Lee greeted them warmly and ushered Felix to sit down. She fussed over his belly and Hyunjin took over her spot cooking. She was disappointed that Bilby didn’t come but Chan had insisted she stay so they could focus on the new baby.

Minho’s father came home late and joined them for a 9pm meal. Felix and Min were both too tired to stay up late so everyone headed in to bed right after eating.

Han was brushing Gujins teeth while Minho was in the shower.

Han was in the middle of wiping off the tooth paste moustache with Gujin laughing at him when Minho called out.

Han turned and Minho was holding his stomach and looking distressed. Han looked down to where his hand was then back up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Minho said through a shaky breath.

Later, Han would describe himself as acting with military level precision.

He didn’t think twice and grabbed Gujin, half cleaned off and all and speed walked to Minho’s parents room. He opened the door with out consideration that he shouldn’t and Mrs. Lee sat up in fright.

“Han?!” She startled and Han handed her Gujin then paused.

She took him.

“What happened?” She asked. Han was like a bad paralysis demon the way he stood over their bed.

“It’s happening.” Han said and turned to walk out. Mrs. Lee handed Gujin to her husband and got up to race after him. Han was jogging back to the bathroom. Felix came out to see what the fuss was.

“Boys, it’s happening, get the bag.” Mrs. Lee said and Felix clapped with excitement, pushing Hyunjin who had just laid down to get up.

Han made it back to the bathroom where Minho was standing in just a towel, loosely wrapped around himself and clutched in one hand while the other held himself up on the sink, face scrunched in agony.

“Minho, Baby. Oh, oh, oh, oh.” Han cooed and rubbed his back. Min took in a deep shaky breath and looked up to him helplessly. He looked scared.

“I can’t do this.” Minho whispered right before his mother came in.

“Yes you can, you can Minho, you are strong. We just need to get to the hospital.” Han said in re-assurance.

“Mum?” Minho whimpered and sobbed. Han’s heart broke.

  
“Oh baby, it’s ok, you’re ok.” She came forward and hugged him. Minho was shaking.

“Mum, I can’t do it. I wan’t it cut out.” Minho sobbed shakily and Han’s chest stung. Minho was never this shaken… By anything… He never called the baby ‘it’ either.

“It’s ok, I did it, Grandma did it, Great grandad did it. You can do it.” She rubbed Minho’s back. Han pulled the elders head to his shoulder and kissed his head. He was so scared. Han needed to be there for him. This is not how they were, but it was needed right now.

“And maybe Gujin will do it one day and you will be standing in the bathroom holding his hand and telling him he will be ok.” She kissed his head too and patted Hans shoulder. “I’ll get you some clothes baby.”

Mrs. Lee waved Hyunjin and Felix away from the bathroom door where they had been listening in.

“Alright boys, clothes for Minho, Something comfy. Someone get the hospital bag, I’ll go and set Gujin up for the night. Mr. Lee will call the hospital.” She gave directions. Minho’s dad was going to stay and look after Gujin for the night. Felix got Minho’s comfy pants and a hoodie. Hyunjin grabbed the bag and car keys for Han.

It was passing in a blur. Mrs Lee came back and dressed Minho while Han held him through the cramps. Gujin was sharing the bed with grandad tonight.

Mr. Lee tucked the little boy in and met Minho in the hallway. He gave him a hug to wish him well.

Han ducked in to kiss Gujin on his sleepy head and Minho blew him a kiss from the door. The hospital was on notice. Mrs. Lee helped Han and Minho into the car, Hyunjin went with them and Felix went with Mins mother.

Han had to pull over twice. One because Minho was getting motion sickness and once because Minho was slapping Hyunjin with a slipper for laughing at him.

In Hyunjin’s defence, Minho had put his feet up on the dash to ease the pain and Han freaked out that he was going to try and push the baby out then and there.

Felix and Mrs. Lee got to the hospital first as a consequence.

There was an awkward interaction and a miss communication where Felix was almost rushed into surgery.

Hyunjin carried the bag ahead of Minho and Han as they entered. There was no need to be sneaky this time.

Hyunjin froze and turned when he heard Minho scream. He turned intime to see Minho land on his knees and Han fall over in shock. He knew better than to laugh now. Mrs. Lee found them with a wheelchair.

They were taken to the maternity ward and set up in their room. They had booked one like this last time, but ended up in emergency. Han looked around and complained that he didn’t get this…

Quietly… So Minho didn’t hear. Felix said it was nicer than his in Seoul.

Han and Hyunjin helped Minho into bed, the nurses came to start their monitoring.

Felix and Mrs. Lee sat on the two seater couch, Hyunjin sat on one side of Minho on a living chair and Han on the other side. The room was divided with an archway that led to a therapy room. There was a large bath, yoga balls, weird looking massage tools, large cushions and bean bags. On the walls were beautiful black and white photos of babies and after Han looked around, completely in awe at the beauty of the room, he looked back to Minho.

He was glaring.

He was not as impressed.

The first scans found that Bubby was in position. Contractions were 10 minutes apart and all they needed to do was wait for Minho to… to dilate.

Everyone looked at the nurse who was smiling in a friendly way as she pulled on a glove. Han felt like a nervous zoo keeper who was worried about the people patting the tiger.

Han looked to Felix who was wide eyed. Felix looked to Hyunjin who looked to Han and Han waved his hand for them to leave.

Hyunjin went to stand with out being suspicious but Minho grumbled and when they looked back it was too late. She was two fingers into Min and poking around.

“Ok! Not very dilated, but just hang in there sweety and I will be back to check on you in half an hour or so.” The nurse flicked the glove in the bin and Minho closed his legs with a scowl.

The three 00 liners looked at each other again with worry before Mrs. Lee Laughed.

“Oh dear boys, it’s child birth! Every calm down, Minho isn’t going to attack you for watching him get fingers up his bum!” She was laughing but the words seemed very contradictory to the look Minho had.

“You sound so sure.” Felix said softly. She tisked.

“Minho! What have you done to these poor boys!” She was still laughing.

“Do you need anything?” Hyunjin braved asking Minho. His sharp eyes turned to the blonde who bowed an apology.

“Oh dear!” Mrs. Lee stood and walked over to her seething child. “He’s just a softy.” She said and bent down to kiss his head. “Don’t be scared of him.”

Minho resembled a cat that had an eternal glare despite it’s owner dressing it up.

In reality. Minho was scared. He hadn’t been prepared for any of this. Another contraction hit and he rolled to his side. With a flinch. Han put a hand on his hip and one on his face, Han wasn’t dealing with Minho in pain. He had a pang of guilt for what Minho would have felt last time they were here.

Any worry about the concept of over sharing this experience was gone when Felix pulled out the Bluetooth speaker from the hospital bag to put Harry Styles on. Hyunjin turned the lights down. Mrs. Lee was smiling at the change in dynamic. They knew her son so well.

Hyunjin sat back behind Minho. He knew Min didn’t like being touched but Hyunjin risked it to rub his back.

The contraction eased off and Minho blinked teary eyes open.

“For the memes.” Minho grumbled. Han chuckled.

“No two potatoes.” Han laughed. No one else understood.

***

Two hours later, 1am, contractions are still 10 minutes apart. Felix went to sleep on the cushions in the therapy room, Hyunjin on the single chair with his knees up and Mrs. Lee on the sofa that pulled out into a bed. Han was sitting behind Minho with the elder between his knees. Han had his knees raised for Min to hook his arms on as he slouched. They were watching anime on Han’s phone and eating tea biscuits that they nurses offered.

The contractions started again.

Han paused the show and quickly set the phone down. Minho squeezed his hands into fists and grit his teeth as his body tried to curl in on it’s self. Han guided him through deep breathing in his ear. Minho was pushing down with his arms on Han’s thighs making him raise up slightly.

Han ran a hand through his hair and checked the time. Just under 10 minutes. It was lasting a little longer too and Minho was struggling to breath right. He was stubborn even in pain and Han helping him was seemingly fruitless but he kept trying.

It finally backed off and Minho sighed loudly and relaxed back against Han. Han kissed his head, handed him another biccy, and turned the show back on.

***

3am and a nurse came back to check progress. Han was falling asleep behind Min between contractions. 8 minutes apart. 3cm. He only had to get to 6.

The nurse offered pain relief so he could get some sleep. Minho accepted it and was given an injection that would last approximately 4 hours. Minho thanked her and settled back against Han. They all slept.

When Minho finally woke at 7am, the sun had just come up. Hyunjin had moved to sleep with Felix on the large cushions and Mrs. Lee had gone to get coffee.

The faint pain of contractions was back and Minho took the times with out it to use the bathroom and wash up. He came back to Han snuggled into the bed and raising his arms to bring Minho back.

Minho sat on the bed instead and swung his legs.

“Are you still in labour?” Han asked with a laugh.

“Very much.” Minho said and leant back on his hands as a weak contraction hit. Han rubbed his stomach lazily through it.

“I want one of them balls.” Minho said and bounced to demonstrate. Han laughed and rolled out of the hospital bed.

Han grabbed one and threw it at Hyunjin, catching it as it bounced back. Minho laughed.

Hyunjin woke with a startle and looked panicked.

Han held the ball still while Minho sat on it then got one for himself. Hyunjin hit him with a pillow before taking Minho’s spot on the bed.

Mrs. Lee returned with drinks and toasted sandwiches for breakfast. Mr. Lee was bringing Gujin down for a visit too and Felix face timed with Chan and Bilby.

Chan tried to convince Felix that they didn’t sleep in the lounge room together with Changbin but it didn’t work.

By 9am, the contractions were back in full swing. Minho got over the ball very quickly and moved to a pile of pillows on the floor His legs draped over Hans as he sat facing the elder to rub his belly. Mr. Lee had bought Gujin in for a little bit, but then planned to take him fishing.

He had a cosplay on of what Han had worn for his god of carp character. They had planned it for a long time apparently.

Minho was 6 minutes apart with contractions. Felix felt so sorry for him. He remembered what it was like, but at least he had a constant 10 minute break.

A nurse came in, obviously newly on shift and put a glove on. Han smiled at her and she nodded but didn’t go into the therapy room with Minho.

She went right to the bed where Hyunjin was.

“Ok Mr. Lee, let’s check where you are at, how are the contractions going?” She said and, with far too much confidence, reached under the blanket and pulled Hyunjins knees apart. The blonde shrieked and Felix laughed as he rushed to stop her.

“No, no, no, no, In there.” Felix redirected her.

She turned bright red. Hyunjin got out of the bed after that.

At one point, Minho became almost delusional with the pain and started laughing at something and couldn’t stop. Han had to help him onto his hands and knees as he kept laughing through his pain.

Han was crying from the infectious laughter but it was only making Minho worse.

A nurse suggested a bath and Felix ran one. Hyunjin offered to leave when Han was helping Minho strip down. Minho said it was up to him, but the nudity was going to get worse before it got better and felt the need to remind him he was going to be giving birth.

Minho then suggested Hyunjin also get naked. Hyunjin said no, then Minho pulled the sulky act and told him it would make him feel more comfortable. Hyunjin walked away and Minho splashed him with wet fingers. Han did get guilted into getting in too but he kept his underwear on.

Felix was sitting by the bath and Hyunjin was on the cushions. Mrs. Lee was watching the TV in the suite. Minho was blowing bubbles in the water and letting his body float so his small bump was the only thing breeching the water surface.

Contractions started again. 5 minutes now. It would be happening soon. Minho rolled over and held onto the edge of the bath. Han came behind him and rubbed his back. Felix reached up and held his hands. Hyunjin got some water for him.

“Do you feel like you need to push?” Han asked from behind him and Minho groaned and nodded.

Hyunjin got a nurse, she helped Han get him out of the bath and Felix got him a hospital gown. He got into bed as the next wave hit and the nurse noted it had been less than 5 minutes between the two contractions and took her glove off.

“I think we are ready, I’ll just get the midwife ok?” The nurse left and Han helped Minho get onto his back again. Felix texted Chan to let him know it was go time.

10.15am.

“Where is Gujin?” Minho asked out of no where. Han looked confused.

“He’s with your Dad.”

Minho looked panicked again.

“I miss him.” Minho whispered and Han helped him prop with some pillows.

Mrs. Lee came over and showed Minho her phone. It was a video of Gujin squatted down poking a fish, calling it a water puppy.

Minho smiled.

“We will go fishing with the two of them.” Han said with a smile.

“Wow, way to enforce gender roles Han.” Minho joked then was cut off with a contraction. The midwife came in and set up. She greeted them like old friends as she was supposed to deliver for Han as well. Once in position, Minho was instructed to get a few deep breaths in between the contractions.

Han asked where Minho wanted him and Min held a hand up for Han to grab. Felix and Hyunjin took the chairs back from the bed and sat to the side, ready to get anything they might need. Felix was in wonder at Minho. He almost wished he was able to give birth like this.

That was until Minho clenched up again and was instructed to start pushing.

The first few pushes, Involved him clenching down and leaning into the pain with quiet grunts. Han would kiss his head between pushes and encourage him gently.

The next few involved screaming.

Then Minho crying.

Which made Han’s own eyes water and Felix was heartbroken.

Han couldn’t look at Minho in this much pain.

Minho was looking at Han too, like he was begging for help. He was shivering from the hurt.

Min rolled his torso to the side as he screamed again and clenched Han’s hand between two of his while pressing it into his forehead. His arms were shaking horribly with the effort.

The nurse suggested Minho lay a little more flat and Han lowed the bed right down before climbing on and letting Minho rest his head on his thigh and held both his hands. Han was looking at his partner with such concern, Hyunjin was even tearing up.

Chan had messaged to see how it was going and Felix sent him a sneaky video.

Minho was looking up at Han while the younger was breathing with Minho in anticipation of another contraction. The only sounds were their breathing and the beeping of the monitors connected to his belly before a loud groan rang out and Han braced himself as Minho squeezed down. His groan grew into a scream.

Minho’s face was red with effort and Han sniffled back a tear. The midwife could be heard saying ‘push, push, push, push.’

The contraction backed off and Minho sobbed. Han bent down to kiss his forehead and whisper how good he was doing.

Hyunjin could be seen to the side wiping a tear away as he tucked his feet up onto his chair. Mrs. Lee was watching proudly from the other side.

Felix sent the video and vowed to never show it to Minho.

Chan called right away. Felix answered the face time and held a finger to his lips. Chan was with Changbin. Changbin was red eyed and Felix blew him a kiss before he flipped the camera.

Felix watched Changbin sniffle and sob. Minho was crying openly and Han was rocking him gently. Everything was covered with a sheet from this angle, only the midwife could see the business end.

A message came through via text that read ‘Has he told Han to fuck himself yet?’ Felix rolled his eyes and messaged back.

‘No.’

‘See? It is possible…’

Felix flicked the camera back around and glared at Chan. He tried to smile at him nervously.

Changbin took the phone and waved his finger around to ask Felix to flip it again. He did and just in time for the midwife to call Han down. Min looked at him and reached out desperately making Han halt. Only when Hyunjin rushed to hold the elder did Han walk down. Felix looked to see Changbin and Chan staring.

Hyunjin took Minho’s hands and lent on the bed above his head.

“Here is the head.” The mid wife said and Han looked between Mins legs for a moment before realisation hit.

“Holy shit. Minho!” Han rushed back to pull his head to his chest and kiss him all over his face. Minho was breathing heavily and the Midwife encouraged Han to come back.

“One big push now Minho. One big one ok? When you’re ready.” Han was torn between watching and supporting Minho. Mins face screwed up as the pain came and Hyunjin’s eyes bulged as his hands were squeezed. Minho was yelling again and kept baring down. Han went back around to see.

Han began crying and Felix stepped forward after setting the phone down so the other two could still watch.

Felix pried a hand from Hyunjin and held on around Minho’s thumb as he shook. He let out a cry as he relaxed and Han was guided by a nurse to hold a towel and step into place.

  
“Perfect Minho! And again honey, one more big one, one more.” The midwife encouraged. The nurse guided Han’s hands.

Felix and Hyunjin braced and encouraged Minho softly.

Then Han felt like he was in a movie watching himself as the nurse guided him to hold his baby and pull him up.

He was so small.

Han almost didn’t hear the rushed nurses telling him to take him to Minho.

He was guided again by the arm and Han was teary as he set their baby onto Mins chest.

Minho was sweaty and flushed. A nurse turned the beeping off and the mid wife helped Han cut the cord.

Minho gently put his hands on the baby as the nurse came to wipe him off. Han rounded the bed, eager to not be blocked by her anymore.

Han rested his head on Minho’s and kissed his temple. Hyunjin and Felix stood back to let them have their moment.

Mrs. Lee was guided to the other side and given a few blankets to wrap him up in.

Once he was warm, he was put back on Minho’s chest, who just cried. Open and venerable. Han kept their heads together put a hand over Minho’s to hold the baby.

Minho closed his eyes as the midwife and nurse fiddled about to clean up.

Felix picked up his phone and Changbin and Chan were both crying. Felix waved goodbye. Hyunjin was taking pictures while Minho wasn’t looking.

“And you thought you couldn’t do it!” Mrs. Lee said with a smile and kissed Minho’s head.

Ryung Sang Han-Lee. 11.20am on the 4th of September.

***

Minho was told he could leave that afternoon. Han tried to argue until the nurse said ‘What are we monitoring? You are both experienced parents, there was no surgery, and no medication given.’

Not because they COULDN’T stay, but because Han knew that if Minho knew he could go, he would.

Sure enough, Minho was standing up gingerly and rocking Sang.

Han kissed him and asked how he felt.

Minho chuckled.

“like I shit out a baby.” He mumbled then kissed Sang.

“Oh cool, so like any other Wednesday then?” Han joked. Hyunjin and Felix had already headed off with Mrs. Lee.

Minho wanted to get home so Gujin could meet his brother.

Minho changed Sangs first nappy. The ones he had in the hospital bag were too big. Minho had to ask the nurse for pre-mature baby size.

Minho worried about his size for the first time.

Was he healthy? Surely they would have taken him if he wasn’t.

Then when they went to dress him, Gujin’s old baby clothes didn’t fit. They kept him in one that kind of fit and wrapped him up well. Sang hardly made noise.

Minho felt a little pang of worry again.

Han offered to carry Sang to the car and Minho accepted. He didn’t want to trip with him, his legs still feeling off. Once Han was holding him and Minho turned and was ready to go. He looked and laughed.

Han looked worried.

“Oh my god… He looks just like you.” Minho laughed and kissed them both.

“Is that a short joke? Are you saying that because he is small?” Jisung dead panned.

“No.” Minho laughed. “But that too.”

“Ya! Don’t listen to him baby boy, Bapa will protect you.” Han cuddled the little bundle and pouted.

“He looks too little to be going home.” Minho said, suddenly serious when he came closer. Han looked at him too.

He was tiny.

Maybe they were just used to Gujin? He had gotten so tall.

In fact, when they got to the car, Han went to put Sang in the captule they had kept from Gu and well… They spent 10 minutes trying to re-adjust the straps because he was so small.

Once he was in, Han and Minho looked at each other.

They were used to handling Gujin. They were so confident in bringing Sang home, they didn’t consider how different he is. He’s tiny. Gujin is loud and likes to be tossed around and puts up a fight for most things. Not only were they back to dealing with a BABY baby, He was so, so, so much more fragile.

  
They knew he would be but…

Minho didn’t take his eyes off Sang the whole drive back to his parents house.

His little nose was still squished a bit and his cheeks were so chubby compared to the rest of him. He had Minho’s long eye lashes fanning over his cheeks, but it all came down to the lips and the large almond eyes with the single lid. That was all Han.

Minho chuckled again.

“How come you birth a mini me and I birth a mini you?” Minho laughed and Han smiled.

“Really? I don’t see it.” Han said, kind of sadly.

“You will. I think he will look more and more like you. I think he will have your heart smile.” Minho smiled fondly.

“He isn’t going anywhere min.” Han laughed when the elder didn’t look up from Sang.

“I know I just… I didn’t think… For a while… I didn’t think I could love something as much as Gujin.” Minho said softly.

“Its weird isn’t it.” Han agreed. They pulled up to the house. “You kind of don’t think you have any more love to give then you see him and… it’s kind of like, ‘Well, where did that come from?’.” Han laughed.

Han came to help Minho out then walked around the other side. Minho hurriedly followed and groaned a complaint when Han went to pick him up.

Han looked back over in shock.

“What?” He asked and looked at the pouting man.

“I don’t know, I need to hold him.” Minho said and slid past Han.

“Ya, you had 9 months holding him.” Han complained in a mumble but grabbed the bags anyway.

“And we were doing just fine, thank you.” Minho said with a smirk.

“Hey! I shared Gu.” Han defended.

“And I thank you.” Minho dismissed.

Minho kissed Han who grumbled but was smiling.

They were almost at the door when Minho stopped and turned. Han almost stumbled back.

“Wait. Go get Gujin.” Minho said and stepped back.

“Are we making a run for it?”

“No… Maybe? No. I just want him to be the first to actually meet Sang.”

Han smiled and went ahead to get Gu, Minho could hear some objections but soon Han was back with their little toddler who was clinging to Han, having not seen him all day.

Gu saw Minho and made to reach out for him as well. Han held him back.

“Hold on Gu, Appa is sore, remember Baby had to come out, it hurt Appa a little ok? But baby is here.” Han said and walked him closer. Gujins eyes lit up and he stared at the little bundle.

“Baby?” He asked and Han nodded.

Minho lent forward to kiss Gujin’s head and held Sang up so he could see.

“Baby?” Gujin asked again. His big Minho eyes were blinking just like his Appa’s would when he is confused.

“He’s very little isn’t he?” Han said and Gujin kept blinking. His little brain processing.

“Baby need veg’able.”

***

3 days later, Chan came to pick Hyunjin and Felix up and Minho and Han packed up their kids. (Plural, they will have you know) and headed home.

Gujin, so far, has tried to pick Sang up, give him some chicken, put cabbage in his bottle and stuck a band-aid to his head.

To be fair, the last one was because they told him about the soft spot… After Gujin tried to brush his hair.

Even on the way home. Minho was staring at Gujin in the mirror. He was looking at Sang.

“He looks like a stalker.” Minho commented as he watched their kids.

“That’s how you look at me, it’s only natural.” Han said and Minho tisked.

The few seconds it took for Minho to glare at Han, Gujin had lent over and was reaching out to Sang.

“Gu…” Minho said and the little boy sat up right and blinked at Minho in the Mirror. Minho blinked at him.

“What ya doin?” Minho asked.

“Sangie cold.” He said and Minho looked at the sleeping baby.

“He’s fine Gu.”

Their blink off continued.

“Baby cold.”

“No he isn’t.”

More blinking.

Gujin reached for him again.

“Gu.”

“Appa.”

Han was trying not to laugh. Gujin was actually sounding like Minho now.

“You can touch him when we get home.” Minho said firmly.

“Sang need kisses.” Gujin tried.

“He doesn’t need them right now Gu.”

“You don’ know.” Gujin said and Minho was shocked from the sass.

“Gujin. Down boy.” Han said, almost jokingly.

“Bapa, Sangie sad.” Gujin whined.

“Why is Sangie sad?” Han asked. Minho was still blinking at Gujin.

“Appa no kisses.” Gujin pouted and folded his arms.

“That’s not what he said.” Han sighed and Gujin closed his eyes and turned his head away in a huff.

Minho sighed.

“He gets it from you.” Minho said. A bold faced lie.

Han laughed.

“No one sulks like you.”

Minho copied Gujin.

***

Mrs. Lee took Sang for the first night so they could sleep. Felix took him the second night, he was waking up to every cry anyway.

Now they were at home, Minho had just finished putting Gujin to bed and Han was waiting for him in their own bed. Gujin thought he was allowed to sleep in the basinet as well and became quite upset when he was directed to his own bed. Han was currently laying upside down on the bed to stare at Sangs face.

Minho stood in the door way for a moment before Han laughed and called him over.

“I forgot how to dad.” Minho said and went to get a hair clip.

“What do you mean?” Han asked and flipped to settle into bed.

“Does he need anything?” Minho asked and Han laughed.

“Is he crying?” Han was being the practical one and it didn’t feel right.

“No… so what? We sleep?” Minho asked with a smirk. He really had forgotten how to dad.

“Yes, Min… Unless you wanna…” Han said and waggled his eyebrows.

Minho looked at him disgusted.

“You want to put your dick in my baby hole?” Minho said, in the crudest way possible.

Han dead panned.

Minho laughed.

“Ahh,” He calmed again, “No. I just got him out, I don’t want anything back up there.” Minho said as he climbed into bed.

“I WAS joking, but if that is your only objection…” Han said and straddled Minho. The elder huffed with his weight.

“No. No more babies.” Minho groaned.

“Remember when sex used to be fun?” Han said in wonder. “Remember when it wasn’t just for making babies?” Han said with a chuckle.

“I’m pretty sure that is the entire point of sex Han-ah.” Minho slapped Han’s butt. He knew he was joking.

Han rolled off him with a dramatic sigh.

“Remember a week ago when I couldn’t get any sleep because you kept wanting me to—” Minho shut him up with a pillow to the face. Han grabbed it and laughed. He roll onto his stomach and kissed Minho. “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy.” He whispered and brushed back some of Min’s hair.

“I know. Me too.” Minho said with a soft smile.

“We are now double Dads.” Han laughed.

“Additional Appa’s”

“Baby makin’ Bapa’s” Minho was cackling

“Fucki—” Minho cut him off there with a hand over his mouth.

“Not in front of the baby.” Han grabbed his hand and kissed it before he pulled him into a cuddle.

“Go to sleep.” Han said and snuggled into him.

Minho closed his eyes and relaxed into Han.

Sang started whimpering.

***

So after a week… Minho decided that Sang doesn’t actually need sleep.

The midwife came to visit and assured him it was because he needed a lot to eat as he had a lot of growing to do being so small… But that meant he only ate… Every hour… 50mls. His cry was soft and small but heart breaking. Not like Gujin’s loud cry was… But it was rare that he did cry.

A week straight of this meant both Han and Minho were constantly tired. Nothing could have prepared them for this. They needed help.

Chan and Felix took Gujin during the day. Hyunjin took Sang for a few hours in the afternoon when he could. That was the only sleep they had. 4-5 hours in the afternoon when Hyunjin could help.

Felix was about to pop though. The foreboding sense of exhaustion lingered over them.

They were supposed to be practicing for a comeback stage. Felix was not going to be in it, but Minho was supposed to be.

There was constant phone calls from the company about getting back to work.

So much so, Minho broke down one night and wanted to quit. Han stayed up with him, as exhausted as he was, he tried to help Minho see a light.

Once Minho had finally cried himself to sleep, Han took Sang to the living room and fought his own exhaustion to stay up for him.

Han’s mind was full of worry. He had been through anxiety. He had his dealings with mental illness.

He knew something was going wrong.

The next morning, Felix came down to see Han nodding off on the couch. Felix made a bottle for Sang.

He had heard Minho crying last night.

Han snapped his attention up and smiled to Felix to thank him for the bottle.

Felix took over, despite his own awkward movements. Felix asked what happened. Han told him Minho wanted to quit. He knew he really didn’t.

Han voiced his concerns about his mental health.

Felix suggested he talk to Chan to see about easing off the pressure from the company. Han said he was worried it was more than that.

Minho didn’t wake up that morning. He slept until 3pm.

Han joined him at 10am when Changbin took Sang. Jisung woke before Minho and looked at his distressed face. He wasn’t sure what to do.

He called Mrs. Lee.

***

A few days later, the midwife was visiting again. Minho was in the kitchen trying to clean bottles while Han sat with her and talked about Sang’s progress. Minho was trying not to speak. He was feeling useless. Chan had gotten the company to back off only by cancelling their next comeback and putting all of the boys out of work.

Chan tried to make it better by saying he wanted to wait for Felix to be involved anyway and they could keep doing SKZ players, writing songs for other people and hosting.

Then he cried because he felt useless, Han having taken Sang every night and it felt like all Minho did was sleep. Han looked so tired but Minho never felt rested.

His current emotional state was triggered when the Nurse asked how he had been sleeping and Minho didn’t know how to answer. Han took over so Minho was trying not to cry while he cleaned up.

The nurse said the baby was healthy. Minho thought ‘no thanks to me.’

The nurse said he should start sleeping more now. Minho thought ‘That’s all I have done. I’m too selfish.’

Han told her he was drinking 80mls at a time now and Minho couldn’t help but cry because he didn’t know that. Minho sniffled. He knew they heard it so he shook off his wet hands and turned around. He heard Han coming over and he shook his head and held a hand up. Han didn’t stop though. Minho sobbed when he wrapped him in a hug. It was so embarrassing.

“Minho?” The midwifes soft voice called out and his red eyes tried to smile at her. “Minho, come and sit down. Tell me what’s happening.”

Han guided him to sit and took Sang to another room.

Minho took a moment to calm down, this must be common because the midwife waited patiently.

He told her of his doubts and worries. How he was always tired. How he wants to quit the band, what his ‘sooky’ behaviour had done to their latest come back, how he sleeps all day and Han is stretched to the limit. Minho confessed in the last couple of days he had started thinking what was the point, at this point he was a burden to the process rather than help.

The midwife hugged him. It was unprofessional but being a parent was hard, that was why she was there, but the compounding factors in this case… it was no wonder.

She gave him a referral to a counsellor. She told him it sounded like postnatal depression. Minho complained that he was just being ‘silly’ and that he would be fine. She disagreed.

Han was called back in and she gently asked Minho if he would give them a moment. Minho went to take Sang from Han but Han smiled and said it was ok.

The midwife interjected.

“He can handle it.” She assured Han who stumbled over what to do before he handed Sang over. Minho smiled at the baby and Han’s heart melted.

Minho left the room.

She confirmed Han’s worry.

“How can I help? Surely I can do something.” He asked desperately. Han sighed. “Gujin is never with us anymore, I haven’t slept in almost a week for more than like… 2 hours at a time… I can’t keep going, I know I can’t but I keep doing it because I know somethings not right but I don’t know how to break this cycle.” Han was on edge. He worried about Minho with Sang. What if he couldn’t handle it.

“Minho is feeling insecure as a parent right now. He needs help to parent, not for someone else to do it ok? I know it comes from a good place, but Minho CAN handle it. Wake him up to take the baby. Let him have the 8 hours sleep, that is good, but then let him take over. You know he can do it. You need to not FORCE him to do it, but have that expectation for him too. He needs that right now.” The midwife said encouragingly. Han let out a deep breath and nodded.

“He feels too much blame for the group not having a come back. I don’t know how to ease that for him. Is it a concern with money?” She asked. Han thought for a moment.

“He does worry about money I think. Chan, Changbin and I put in for this house and for almost two years, Min thinks he hasn’t worked but… He still records and dances and practices.” Han said and thought on it a bit more. “Maybe, I don’t know, if he got a job?” Han asked and the Midwife looked confused.

“Does he need to?” She asked and Han thought.

“Well… No… but is that what he needs?”

“He needs normalcy. If he is expected to record a song, then he will record a song. If he is expected to dance, then he will dance.” She said as if it was obvious.

“But… That first night, when he first broke down, that was the issue. It was too much I think.” Han questioned and she smiled.

“It doesn’t mean you need to fix it. It doesn’t mean things need to be cancelled. It means he needs help to do it.” She said empathetically. Han blinked in thought. “HELP him be a father, HELP him get to dance, HELP him in the studio, HELP him be a partner. Don’t stop him from parenting or working.”

Han mulled it over after seeing the midwife off. He joined Minho in their room. He was in his little mess of sheets with Sang sleeping in his arms. Minho was on his phone taking photos of him.

“Hey.” Han said and climbed onto the bed with him. Minho smiled weakly.

“Sorry.” Min said and Han shook his head.

“Don’t. I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.” Han said and Minho looked confused.

“I mean… I could have done better for you. I will now, ok?” Han said and Minho smiled at him. He didn’t like being the weaker one but his chest felt lighter at the glimmer of hope that ‘help’ gave him.

Han took this information to Chan.

Chan really didn’t care about the come back. Han really didn’t want to put this on him either before his own baby was born.

But he took it on. Chan called Changbin, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin into their in home studio to discuss a plan.

After half an hour of deliberation, Changbin was going to release a solo rap album, Jeongin, a mini album of modern trot songs. Hyunjin, a mini album of RnB, 3 racha would debut with out a label, Seungmin would focus on his study and hosting and dance racha would do SKZ player videos to the 3 racha releases.

They would work on songs for their comeback for next year.

They discussed even not having a label any more. Just doing it independently. Though they quickly decided that was too risky right now.

So Han boiled it down to what Minho had to do… That was make choreo once 3racha finished recording.

With a sigh of relief, Han went to run Minho through the decisions.

Minho had cried again, feeling bad for ruining their comeback. Han cuddled him and told him he hadn’t and that no one had wanted to do it right now anyway. Minho said he felt selfish for having a baby when they needed to work, Han told him he would rather have the baby than money, Minho cried because he didn’t want to rely on Han financially, Han assured him it wouldn’t be a problem. Minho felt like a burden. Han told him how amazing he was and to never think like that. The he needed him. Gujin and Sang needed him. The band needed him. Minho was hugged to sleep and Han told him he would wake him up at 8am. Minho nodded.

They could do this.

***

The next morning, Han woke at 5am.

Sang was gone. Han looked next to him. Minho was there.

Han panicked and flipped through the bed sheets.

Nothing. Han jumped out of bed and looked around the cot, he ran to the lounge room, nothing. Han ran to Gujin. He was there.

He looked around, the kitchen, the bathroom. Han ran up to the second story kitchen and fell to his knees.

Changbin was holding Sang.

“Han?”

“Fuck you.” Han panted. He stood up and walked over. He grabbed Sang from his arms and kissed his head.

“Sorry bro, I didn’t think you would be awake for a while.” Changbin said sadly. Han held his face to Sangs and just breathed. “I was just trying to help.” Changbin added. Han sighed and kissed Sang again. “You guys didn’t wake up.” Changbin said softly and Han looked at him confused.

“He was crying for a while. I could hear him. I came to help.” Changbin said and Han sighed.

“I’m sorry. I just got scared.” Han said.

“What’s going on Han?” Changbin asked and passed him the bottle he was making.

“I don’t know. I Don’t know. I’m so tired. I need to look after Minho, I need to look after Sang, Gujin, the group, the music, the money. I can do it, I can I just… I don’t know.” Han said and sat on a stool in Changbin’s kitchen.

“Of course you can do it. Of course. But part of doing it is asking for help. I won’t make you beg, I just don’t want to step on your toes. None of us do. But we are all here.” Changbin said and Han looked at him with sad eyes. “Don’t… Don’t carry on with the bullshit. I know it’s your baby, I know you and Minho feel like you should be able to do it on your own or what ever bullshit pride thing sits on your shoulders. But we are a family. In a different world, you and Minho would be teachers, or doctors or supermarket check out people and you would meet and save up and buy a house and have some kids… but that’s not how it happened, and to be honest, if we weren’t in this situation right now, you probably would never have gotten together or even met.” Changbin paused for Han to think.

“This is the closest thing to having everything you could ever want. The band, the job, the house, the bestfriend/boyfriend, the kids… It’s all here. Sure, we don’t have the most money, but who does? We just bought a fucking HOUSE in seoul! That’s more than most. Sure we are tired and over worked, but we spend every day together and we are over worked with music and dancing and shit that is under OUR control. Don’t forget that.” Changbin patted Han’s back.

“We got this. Together. Don’t loose sight of what we have because it could all be gone before we know it. Never take it for granted.” Changbin nodded and Han sighed.

“Ok, I’ll ask for help.” Han said with a laugh like he was a child who got scolded.

“Good, Seungmin came down earlier too. He said he can take Sang for the night.” Changbin said and Han frowned.

“Why? He was supposed to go to Sungjin Hyungs.” Han looked concerned.

“He is.” Changbin said and picked up an apple to bite. “Sungjin offered.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to take Gujin?” Han suggested.

“How long has it been since you read Gu to sleep?” Changbin said and Han froze. “Seungmin will take him at about 10am when Sungjin gets here. You and Minho take Gujin out.” Changbin said and Han sighed again.

“I do miss hanging out with him.”

***

It was a Friday. Hyunjin was heading to a meeting at the company, Changbin was working on some music, Jeongin had headed to Busan for the weekend and Chan and Felix were taking bilby to a pool. Felix was feeling far too heavy and needed to float about.

Han had gone to pack a bag for Sang. He was trying to think of all the things Seungmin could need. Seungmin had joined him at 8am and Han asked him 3 or 4 times if he was sure before Seungmin confessed…

“I also want to know what it is like… In case… In case Sungjin or I ever… You know.” Seungmin said and Han stopping in the middle of the room. His baggy track pants and white shirt that had some puke stains on it spoke volumes of what it was like having a child. Seungmin smiled. “But you wouldn’t change it though, would you?”

“No.” Han shook his head then paused and thought. “No?... No.” He said confidently and clipped his shaggy hair up. Seungmin helped him pick out some clothes. He gathered a suit case for the bottles, nappies, formular and sheets. There was a foldable portacot that Han set by the door too. In a shoulder bag there was his clothes, face washers, baby oil, nappy cream, dummies, wraps and a teddy.

Then lastly, there was the baby bag. With a little of everything they might need at any point.

Minho woke for Sang when he cried again at 8.30am. Minho asked why Han didn’t wake him up and Han froze on how to tell Minho the plan.

Minho laughed at first then looked serious when, on his way to the kitchen, he saw the pile of bags and the cot.

“Seriously? All night?” Minho asked Seungmin as he stepped onto the couch to sit and feed Sang.

“Two nights if you will let me.” Seungmin said and Minho looked to Han.

“I know, I know but… Changbin pointed out… When was the last time we spent time with Gujin? Sang isn’t going far. Just 5 minutes away. We spend today with Gu, sleep all night and he will be home… or stay with Seungmin another night and we can spend more time with Gu.” Han said with a nod to let him know he thought it was a good idea.

Minho turned and blinked at the wall for a moment, then looked down at the mini Han in his arms.

“One night.”

***

Seungmin was holding Sang and rocking side to side slightly. Minho was listening to his questions about how to best look after him but most of his answers involved a shrug and ‘Luck’.

Seungmin didn’t feel so confident after their conversation. It seemed as if Han and Minho had intuition on their side with raising their kids. Seungmin had to wonder, would he get that too? Is it something maybe he already had, it was just waiting stagnant?

Having kids was not a topic he and Sungjin had breached in depth. But Sungjin was so good with Gujin and Bilby, Seungmin had begun to think about it. His self conscious part tells him he is getting ahead of himself and his perfectionist part tells him he needs to be ready if it happens.

Of course they use protection but… You never know. Seungmin was that type to worry about the ifs.

Seungmin had come down when he heard Sang crying that morning. Changbin looked so natural with the little boy that Seungmin had to ask him how.

Changbin said you really just had to ‘dive in’. There was no time to question or doubt, the baby is there and you have to look after it… So you do.

Seungmin took this on. He asked Changbin if he thinks he would be a good Dad. Changbin had told him there would be only one way to find out. That was when their little plan had swung into motion. Sungjin was up at 4am and getting on the bus to head back into town when Seungmin messaged him. Sungjin was a romantic type. A caring type. Seungmin knew he would want to help out Minho and Han.

Seungmin didn’t tell him he was testing his own mothering skills though…

Minho took Sang back for the time it took for Sungjin to get there. He was kissing his little chubby cheeks while he slept and considering him. Han came over to him at one point and kissed his cheek to remind him this was not failing as a parent, but ensuring their other child was loved as well.

Han had only sold the idea by making them focus on Gujin after all.

Once Sungjin was there, Han went with him to set up the baby seat in his car.

Minho had made a bottle for Sang to have before the car ride, sure enough, he had woken and was grizzly. Minho decided he would feed him before he left but as he tried to get sang to latch on, Sang refused and continued to cry. Minho huffed in frustration and tried a different angle, then another and another. Seungmin was watching with concern.

“Is this normal?” Seungmin asked softly.

“No.” Minho said grumpily.

Han returned to the crying and went to rush over before he paused.

He had to HELP him. Not do it for him.

Han was now watching Minho struggle as well.

Han didn’t know what to do. Sang continued to cry. His face turned red and his jaw shook.

Minho sighed and closed his eyes in defeat.

“I can’t.” Minho started and his voice broke.

Han stepped forward and Minho went to pass Sang over. Han shook his head and took the bottle. He nodded for Minho to sit back with him.

Minho did sit back but was sniffling back tears.

Han sat on the arm of the lounge chair and rested on his elbow behind Minho’s head as he held the bottle. Han tried a few times to get him to take it. Sang just wouldn’t.

Minho and Han shared a worried look.

“He’s clean, he slept. This is his hungry cry.” Han said and Minho nodded and looked down through teary eyes at his crying baby.

“Can I try?” Seungmin asked softly and Minho nodded but didn’t look up. Han stalled and wanted to insist that Minho keep at it, but figured it was out of the ordinary and it wasn’t HIM undermining Min.

Seungmin stepped forward and took Sang, Minho helped him get Sangs little head into position before he handed him the bottle. For the first few tries, Sang kept screaming. Seungmin persisted.

Minho suggested he needed his dummy and went to get it from the cot.

By the time he got back, Sang was drinking. Minho took a shakey breath and nodded to him with a small smile. It was a relief he had stopped crying but… He couldn’t do it for his own baby.

Han came up to Minho and gave him a cuddle. Minho fought back some tears and Seungmin noticed. He stood and walked over Min with Sang.

With a smile, Seungmin lifted Sang a little and offered Minho a kiss. Minho smiled and kissed the babies head. A few wet tears dropped on his dark hair.

Seungmin nodded to Sungjin and they headed for the door. Minho wiped his eyes angrily and headed for their bedroom. Han followed quickly.

“Min…”

“I’m FUCKING useless.” Minho sobbed and smacked a toy off the bedside table in anger before he flopped back on the un made bed and pushed his fists into his eyes as he cried.

“Oh min, no.” Han said and stepped forward. Han half expected to be pushed away like that toy was but as he sat next to Minho, the elder just kept crying.

Han reached over and ran his hands through his hair.

“It’s hard Min. That it why they are taking him. We need to focus on Gu for a day or so. Ok?” Han said softly while Minho tried to catch his breath and halt the sobs.

“Why can’t I do it? Why can’t I feed him? Why can’t I calm him?” Minho cried and Han patted his hair.

“You can Min, you can, you are a great Dad. He is so lovely, he is just different to Gu. He’s so much smaller, he hardly sleeps, he eats a lot. I couldn’t calm him this morning, so Changbin took him.” Han said with a little white lie.

“I should be able to do it. I spent 9 months doing everything right, he was born and was perfect. Now I can’t do anything.” Minho was still crying. “And our other baby is getting ignored because I’m too dumb—To fucked up to look after Sang.”

“Hey! Minho! No! Don’t speak like that. It’s not true and I don’t care how sad you are right now, You can not and will NOT talk about yourself like that Minho, You ARE a great father. I would have NOT been able to do any of this with out you. You hear me? We are a team.” Han bent over and pulled Minho’s hands from his face. Minho didn’t look at him but Han bent over to kiss his cheek.

“You are putting too much pressure on yourself Min.” Han said and held his cheek. “Gu had a rough birth, yes. But when he was born, it took days before the sedatives from me left his body, he was a lot bigger so he slept more. Sang had NO drugs, it was a 100 percent natural birth! How amazing is that? YOU did that!” Han huffed in amazement. “But there are also consequences to that. We don’t have all that time of him being knocked out, he needs to eat more and you have ALL the natural hormones going on. We know all of this. And this? Right now? The big sad if you will, it is natural too Min. Ok?” Han kissed the back of Minho’s hand. “Sang is just different. We haven’t delt with it before but we can and we will. We are his parents. Plural. We can do it together.” Han kissed him again and Minho let tears fall silently now.

“We are a mess most of the time, look at me,” Han gestured to his baggy clothes and messy hair. “But that is what makes us good. It’s our thing ok? The kids always come first. Remember, no two potatoes”. Han tried to laugh a little but Minho kept his eyes closed.

“We will spend the day with Gu. If we lived with our parents, they would take one of them for us anyway. Its just, instead of grandma, it’s uncle Seungmin.” Han said with a nod and Minho nodded back. Finally opening his eyes.

“I’m sorry Han.” Minho said through a shaky breath.

“I know. I know Min… But you don’t need to be. Ok? You are amazing. You always have been, and you continue to show me how amazing you are. We will get through this. You are not alone. By some weird twist of fate, we got lucky. We are together.” Han chuckled. “The biggest mistake the cosmos could have made! Now they have to deal with us.” Minho did chuckle now. “We got this. Even if you don’t feel like you do right now. It will pass. You just gave birth for fuck sake, will you give yourself a break?” Han chuckled again. Minho sat up.

Han held his arms out cutely and Minho lent into him. Han pulled him back onto the bed, wrapped his legs around Minho like a koala and kissed his head.

***

Like they had planned, they spent the day with Gu. They took him to an interactive museum and watched him run riot around the place. Occasionally apologising when the little boy had took all of the balls from the tornado display or tried to eat the hydroponic carrots.

Han and Minho both read Gujin to sleep and spent some extra time with him giving him kisses and cuddles on his bed.

Once they turned the light out and headed to their room, Han face times Seungmin. Seungmin was on Sungjins bed. He had his glasses on and his Pj’s. He was smiling. He turned the camera to show a shirtless Sungjin feeding Sang. He looked so much smaller when held by someone as broad as Sungjin.

Seungmin filled them in on what they had done, asked some questions about the bottle warmer and showed Minho how they had set the cot up to see if it was right. Minho seemed very engaged and happy in the conversation. Han smiled to himself.

They said good night and wished Seungmin luck.

Once the phone was off, Han started pulling the sheets back to get in. Minho jumped up to do the same. He felt lighter today. Spending time with Gujin eased the guilt he felt for Sang going to Sungjin’s.

Han set his phone on charge while Minho got into bed, the blanket just over his calves while he waited for Han.

Han turned and smiled at him.

“What?” Minho asked but felt a pang of excitement.

Han shook his head and smirked.

“Do you remember that time when we were in LA.” Han started with a laugh. “For levanter? And we were in the hotel room for 2 days because of Covid…” Han was looking at the ceiling. Minho was smiling. He remembered. “And Jeongin would NOT swap out with you, no matter what we tried?” Han asked and Minho nodded and rolled on his side.

“We even tried to tell him we had to share a phone charger or that we were working on a song together.” Minho added to the story. Han laughed.

“Yeah, do you think he knew? Like, I don’t think he knew about us and was cock blocking us, but that he didn’t want to swap and be with Felix because he knew about him and Chan and didn’t want to witness that?” Han laughed and Minho joined him.

“Definitely. I think by that point, we all knew, but didn’t say anything. Chan-“ Min laughed, “Chan thought he was slick but he completely stopped barding Felix in practice and always had to ‘record’ with him.” Minho laughed openly.

“Oh my god. Yes! But Felix was NOT quiet. He can’t lie either!” Han was shaking with laughter. “Do you think… If we were told back then, like… We couldn’t even talk about the idea of being boyfriends—It’s still weird to say! I only call you my fiancé, it’s so weird to think of you as my boyfriend, it’s like all or nothing!” Han laughed some more, “Do you think if someone told us then we would be engaged and have two kids in 2 years time, we would have believed it?” Han asked and Minho had to stop to really think about that.

“Oh god… No… Probably not. I would have thought everything else would have happened except for that.” Minho joked.

“I know! It was more than a year of sneaking around and ‘running into each other’ but I still always thought you were out of my league, I mean, you are, but I never thought you would settle for me.” Han said and finally sat back against the pillows.

Minho laughed. “Idiot. I remember when you called me, you were still at the doctors office, and you said ‘Hyung, I fucked up’ like it was your fault.”

“Ya! I called you then because I thought ‘If he reacts badly, I will just book in to get it taken care of’” Han chuckled.

“Yeah, I thought that was why you were there and you were having second thoughts. That’s why I rushed over!” Minho snickered.

“Oh! No! I had just found out.” Han laughed and picked at his fingers.

Minho propped his head on his hand. “I was worried because I thought I was only ever someone to get off with, and I was thinking ‘Oh, he is going to get sick of me now’. Minho smiled.

“No!” Han looked shocked but laughed. “We definitely had more sex once I was pregnant though.” Han chuckled again.

“Well we didn’t have to sneak around then.” Minho said like it was obvious.

“Well I always thought you weren’t too into it, because we still don’t have sex as much as Chan and Felix.” Han chuckled, but it was decidedly less jovial than before.

“I always wondered about that. I thought maybe you were used to only doing it some times, so going from like, once or twice a month to like once a week was too much for you. I felt bad.” Minho said with shocking honesty. Han turned slowly with wide eyes.

“No… Minho… No.” Han said seriously and Minho laughed and buried his face in the pillows. “You mean to tell me, we could be having sexy time every day and it wouldn’t bother you?” Han asked seriously and Minho looked up, his ears were slightly red.

“Well… No… it wouldn’t… I still jerk off every night to go to sleep.” Minho confessed and Han glared.

“Why don’t you have sex with me then?” Han asked shyly, he tried to laugh it off, but that confession hurt him more than it should have.

“I told you, I felt bad for making you do it more than once a week. I was trying to hold back.” Minho said but put a hand on Han’s knee in apology.

“Minho. I am young. I am a man. You are gorgeous. At any point in the day I think about kissing you, or you,” Han had to pause, he was confessing his weirdest habit to date. “You pulling me into the bathroom for a quick fuck. Or.. You know. God. Minho. You have no idea how turned on you make me do you?” Han said with a breath of a laugh.

“Really?”

“Yes! I don’t have to jerk off to sleep, I just do because I see your fucking face everyday.” Han chuckled. “I have a playlist for it and everything.” Han said and gestured to his phone for emphasis.

“Playlist? What for?” Minho laughed.

“My fantasy Minho is into some sexy stuff.” Han defended.

“What’s on there?” Minho asked and shuffled closer to reach for it. Han let him lean over and grab the phone.

Minho tried the first 4 digits that came to mind. His birthday. Minho scoffed and Han glared.

Minho saw the widget for spotify and pressed play.

“Oh, this is the playlist.” Han laughed as he heard the song.

“When did you jerk off?” Minho looked at him confused.

“When I ‘pooped’ earlier.” Han said with a laugh of a man who never wanted his partner to find out he wasn’t actually pooping.

“So… Love shot huh?” Minho hummed. “Boring. We covered this as a group.” Minho blinked at the younger.

“99 percent of fantasy Minho has to do with dancing. I’m not gonna lie.” Han confessed.

“Hmm. You like my dancing?” Minho asked with a smirk.

“You are ridiculous, listen to you! ‘Do you like my dancing?’” Han mocked. “Yes Minho. I LiKe YoUr DaNcInG.” Han said with a scoff making Minho snicker. He skipped to the next song.

This one was a shock.

“Shape of you?” Minho read the title in english.

“Trap version.” Han laughed. And sure enough there was a drop. Minho rolled his eyes and skipped again. Han kept singing to him. “I’m in love with your body.”

“Shake your…” Minho squinted at the word. It was a hip hop song. That was sure.

“Tail feather.” Han translated and blushed. Han explained the meaning.

“Hmmmm.” Minho hummed in understanding. He skipped the song forward a little. “I like the way you fit in your jeans.” Han rapped along and Minho skipped it with a glare.

Minho jumped as the next song started.

“Anaconda?” Minho looked at him incredulously. Han was chuckling to himself. “Really?”

“Unless you got buns hun!” Han sang along. Minho skipped.

The next one was RnB again. Minho tried to make out the English words.

“Slow motion for me, slow motion for me.” Han bit his lip and danced. “MMM, I like it like that, workin that back, I don’t know how—Hey.” Han complained when he was cut off again.

The next one wasn’t even subtle.

Minho sighed.

“Han, what is this?” Minho looked to him exasperated.

“She’s a big booty bitch, showin ass and cheeks” Han rapped and laughed.

“HAN!” Minho slapped his arm when the next one popped up. Han held his hand up and mouthed the words.

“She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends.” Han squealed when Minho continued to hit him but sang along anyway. “I like big BUTTS and I can not lie!”

“My butt isn’t even that big!” Minho grabbed a pillow for a weapon now.

“No, no, no, no.” Han laughed and Minho backed off and pushed his fluffy hair back from his face. “You don’t see that side of you? Literally?” Han laughed and Minho swung again. “There are not enough songs about thighs.” Han tried and Minho kicked at his leg. “Ya! I like it!” Han argued and swung a pillow back at him.

“Why!?” Minho asked, he was more embarrassed than anything.

“You want me to tell you!? Truthfully?” Han asked and grabbed the pillow Minho was trying to swing.

“HM” Minho grunted.

“Ok…” Han said and smirked as he sucked his tongue happily to start speaking. Minho didn’t like how Hans hands started making semicircles in the air. “Your ass goes like… YA!” Han was hit again. “Your ass goes like…” Han started jolting his hands up and down. Minho blinked at him. Han laughed. “It like, jiggles nicely.” Han caught the pillow before it swung. “When we have sex! You have a big butt Minho, not like, protruding big…” Han paused to think, “Hold on, I am really passionate about this.” Han re-adjusted in his seat to explain it right. “You have a small waist right, but you, I think you think you don’t because you’re hips, like… This…” Han put his hands on the top of Minho’s pelvis. “These bones stick out…” Han looked in Minho’s blinking eyes to see if he understood.

“And you wear your pants, here.” Han moved his hands down. Minho blinked at him again.

“It cuts your butt muscles in half.” Minho kept blinking. Han laughed.

“So when you aren’t wearing clothes…” Han moved his hands back up and around to Minho’s back. “All of this…” Han moved his hands in circles over Minho’s hips and butt. “Adds to your curves… Like… From here down.” Han said and sat back with a smile.

“You are saying I’m fat?” Minho asked then laughed when Han shoved him. “Well what are you saying?”

“I can’t explain it any better.” Han sighed “I just want to see you twerk ok? YA!” Han was hit again. “I have seen you do squats! I am only human!” Han shouted in defence. He caught and pulled the pillows off his partner.

“You have no sympathy,” Han settled the pillows under his arms as he settled back, defending all of the projectiles from Minho’s grasp. “I have to deal with your thick ass and thighs and have your arms being all jacked. I’m so torn.” Han said with a sigh and was almost kicked off the bed. “YA! Take a compliment!” Han laughed.

“That’s not a compliment.” Minho huffed. “You have a jerk off playlist that is all about butts.”

“And that’s not a compliment?” Han asked and dodged the foot this time. But Minho managed to get a pillow as he moved. He didn’t hit him with it though, just hugged it to his chest. “It’s not all about butts.” Han said as if that would save it.

Minho hummed in doubt.

He skipped and pressed play.

“Gas pedal?” Minho read. Han’s eyes bulged. “You think about cars?” Minho asked confused.

_Slow down, grab the wall, Wiggle like you tryin to make your ass fall off_

Minho dead panned and blinked. Han grinned.

“Ok, 90 percent of them are about your butt.”

“You mean, you make them about my butt?” Minho pointed out.

“Again, how is that not a compliment!”

“Come get her?” Minho read. Han got to his knees to dance.

“SOMEBODY COME GET HER, SHE’S DANCING LIKE A STRIPPER” Han sang and Minho skipped it.

“Money?” Minho read. It didn’t sound like—

_Ride his dick, in some big tall heels_

Minho glared.

He kept listening.

“This is a prostitute. You think about me being a prostitute.” Minho said. Han chuckled and bit his lip.

“I mean, I would pay.”

Minho skipped.

“Tempo.” Minho said.

_Slow songs, they for skinny hoes, can’t move all of this here to one of those, I’m a thick bitch, I need tempo._

“Haaannn.” Minho whined and Han bowed his head in apology.

He tried one last time.

_There’s hoes in this house_

Minho turned the music off.

“Hey! Wap isn’t about ass!”

“We are getting a divorce.” Minho said and put the phone down.

“Hey! We aren’t married yet!” Han said with a laugh and Minho glared. “Hey, I shared something very personal.” Han said and pouted.

“You don’t get to pout.” Minho pointed at him. “Why are you so obsessed with my size? I’m not ‘thicc’” Minho huffed.

“Compared to me you are.” Han shrugged.

“You are slim and toned. I like that.” Minho said.

“And you are curvy and THIUCKGH” Han added some extra sounds.

Minho rolled his eyes. “You like that?” he asked with a scoff. Han looked offended.

“Who doesn’t!” Han said passionately.

“I don’t twerk.” Minho said soft but defiant. “You are thinking of bubble butts.” Minho said and laid on his tummy. He stuck his butt up for emphasis. “I don’t have a bubble butt.”

“No, you see? All bubble butts are thick, but not all thickness is bubble butts.” Han said matter of factly. He shuffled closer and lifted Minho’s bed shirt up to expose the small of his back. Han reached for Minho’s pants and pulled them up a few inches. He bit his lip.

“See?” Han said. Minho looked at him confused. “Ugh, it’s perfect.” Han said and slapped Minho’s butt. Minho didn’t want to talk about how that affected him. “Thick thighs safe lives.” Han murmured and Minho swung a foot at him. Han caught it.

“And this!” Han said and started pushing the side of his palm into Minho’s mid-thigh. “Imagine this in thigh highs.” Han said and Minho looked at him with hysterical bewilderment. “I’ll stop.”

“So you want me to twerk in thigh highs?” Minho asked then hummed.

“Please?” Han said and laughed.

“Maybe for your birthday.” Minho said and Han started to laugh before he relised.

“It’s my birthday in like 3 days.” Han said.

“I better practice then.” Minho laughed and used his knees pushed into the bed and back muscles to jiggle his ass a few times. He felt the movement Han was talking about. It wasn’t much at all. Compared to those with actual butts… and Min wouldn’t even pretend to understand the younger but if he liked it then… Only they needed to know.

“Don’t hurt me like this.” Han whispered and sounded serious. Minho hooked him with a leg to knock him sideways.

“Drama queen.” Minho rolled his eyes and got to his knees to loom over Han. The younger almost whimpered.

Minho walked on his knees to his side and straddled his thighs. Han breathed out heavily and wandered his eyes over the elder.

“Do you prefer to top or bottom?” Minho asked softly and gently settled into place on his partner, hands on the smallers chest.

“We have two kids and we have never discussed this.” Han said softly and Minho locked eyes with him to lean forward.

Han’s heart was racing.

Minho kissed him wetly and licked over his lips.

“Top or bottom.” He asked again.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you think about most.” Minho asked lowly, he kept looking at Hans lips and the younger was swallowing hard.

“Lately… Lately top… The butt and all.” Han said and Minho hummed.

“You think about me under you?” Minho said softly and Han was losing it. This was going better than he could have hoped for after Minho finding out about his habit.

“All the time.” Han breathed back, his hands going to Minho’s hips. The elder looked down at him, face curtained by his soft brown hair as he smirked from reddened lips.

“what do you think about?” Minho asked and trailed a hand over Han’s chest to his abs

Han swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

“Just everything.” Han panted and flexed his muscles into Minho’s firm hand.

“I see you laying on the bed and I want to eat you out,” Han tried a breathily chuckle.

“You want to eat me out?” Minho asked and kissed lightly on Han’s neck.

  
“Fuck yes.” Han hissed. “When we are eating lunch, I want to see you flushed red and trying to eat while I finger you under the table.” Minho groaned in his ear at that one and shuffled his own hips against Han as he kept massaging him.

“I… I want to just sit you on my dick while we watch anime. I… I want to see you desperate for me to fuck you.” Han breathed out and lost himself to the hand working over him.

Minho ran some fingers over the top of Han’s pants line to make the younger tense at the tickle. “You are so fucking pretty Min, It’s a fantasy to me to have you want me so badly.” Han swallowed. “For you to beg me. For me to make you wait. Spank you for being so needy. Take care of you like I am the only one that can make you feel that good.” Han kept rambling and Minho flexed his thighs around Han’s hips as he bent forward slowly.

Min rested his head on the youngers shoulder and bit his lip.

“I want it too Hanna… I want you so badly.” Minho whispered. He rolled his hips down into Han’s in a constant, smooth circle. It would seem like he was roleplaying the fantasy if he wasn’t being so shy about it.

Han gripped the older’s thighs and moved with him. He felt all of Minho writhing ontop of him. It was so much…

“That time.” Minho whispered. He paused to wet his lips and pant softly against Han’s neck, “When you fucked me in the lounge room. When Chan and Felix took Gujin out… HOW you fucked me then.” Minho sighed and Han shivered when the warm breath hit him. “I crave that.”

Minho sat up to an angle again, his hips still rolling, making sure to grind down just right for both of them.

“Fuuuuckkk.” Han panted and let Minho work over him.

Minho was biting his lips while he looked over Han. He couldn’t decide where to start. He found out so much about his fiancé tonight. Stuff he could use. Han was so much kinkier than he thought. He had gotten a glimpse of it before but nothing like this.

He wondered if there was more.

Maybe that playlist was the key.

Minho reached back and pressed shuffle on the widget.

Tempo. Minho kicked his pants off and Han moved quickly to follow, Skin on skinfelt so much better. Minho pushed to stand on his knees. He pulled Han’s shirt up and off.

Leaning over the edge, Minho was looking for lube before he considered…

He reached back on himself. Dry.

Minho grabbed the lube instead and liberally gooped it onto Han’s cock. Minho shuffled forward up his fiancé and ground back to apply it to himself. Han reached down and around to line up.

Minho tapped his knees and the man under him pulled them up.

Han was trying not to rush it but his chest was pounding. Minho was about to ride him. It’s been a while and he was keen.

Minho held still until he felt Han in the right spot for him to sit back.

The hard head pushed in and began to open him up. Han was very hard, it was like sitting back on a pole. He sunk down to the hilt in the one slow movement, his arms holding his weight to avoid an unwanted stumble.

Min kept leaning forward as he rocked a few times, just in small movements. The younger was panting and squeezing Min’s thighs at the joint to his hips.

Min had his eyes closed as he worked blindly to feel the slide back and forth. He shivered at each push and pull on his rim.

Too slow.

The beat was fast.

Minho seated himself fully and used his thighs and hips to swivel and grind gently. The rigid cock in him poking firmly towards his stomach. Minho groaned.

He switched to lean back and tilted his hips up, he reached back to set his weight on one arm. Min felt the stretch in the front of his hips as he bent back.

Han bucked up with a groan and there it was. Minho shuddered out a breath and rolled his hips again faster. He was using Han’s cock to just keep grinding into his prostate, his arms muscles were flexing with the effort to match the beat. Something about the movements falling intime with the song made it so much more erotic.

Han pushed up against Minho’s weight to work with him. Min felt Han’s half lidded eyes running over him. The way his stomach moved and rolled.

It took a few rolls until they found their rhythm. Fucking right on time with the beat of the song.

Han seemed to get lost in it, as the tempo changed and fucked up faster, his chest working over time to keep up with his oxygen demand.

The song ended and Minho adjusted as Han stopped moving and tried to fix his breathing.

The change of song helped.

Minho resisted laughing at it as ‘Wap’ started. He just matched the beat and used the leverage from his arm to fuck down on Han. The younger held his ass but just let Minho work over him while staring in awe.

“You aren’t real.” Han whispered. Minho laughed and added a bounce to the movement and Han choked. “Fuck.” Han shut his eyes to compose himself.

Min sat him deep and rolled circles as the beat dropped. Han looked back to him in bewilderment. He was putting on a show for sure but Han was eating it up.

Again… No one had to know.

For effect he worked his other hand over his chest, tummy, ran it over his neck, pulled his hair, rolled his head, bit his lip and _moaned_.

_I don’t cook, I don’t clean, let me tell you how I got this ring_ Minho smirked. He could only imagine how this was effecting Han. Who knew how deep his fantasies ran with these songs.

He anticipated the beat change and started bouncing.

One hand on Han’s chest, the other on his knee.

Min wasn’t sure if he was fucking or dancing now.

_Ask for a car while you that dick_

Minho was playing it up and the _PAIN_ it was causing Han’s psyche was evident in his face.

Min switched back to the slow roll with the chorus.

But he was louder. Panting and biting at his lips.

Han was losing it. He was sweaty and panting.

Minho was ruthless.

_Look I need a hard hit, I need a deep stroke_

Minho held Han’s waist and pulled on his lip. He lifted his ass enough to fall back on him, making them both feel it when he slammed back in on the beat.

_I don’t wanna spit, I wanna gulp_

Minho pulled Hans hand from his hip to his mouth and Han shivered before Minho even started.

He licked over two fingers and took them in his mouth lewdly .

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Han panted hard.

_I’m a freak bitch, handcuffs, leashes._

Minho just looked at Han over the fingers in his mouth and raised a suggestive eye brow to him.

“Fuckin, really?” Han sounded so ruined. Minho smirked.

_Never lost a fight, but I’m lookin for a beatin_

“Fuck me.” Han panted

_Make ya bust before I ever meet ya_

Minho Sat up right and moved Hans hands to his waist to hold him. Han could feel his abdominal working in circles as he swivelled slow and deliberate.

_When I ride the dick, I’ma spell my name._

And he did.

“Fuck. I’m close. Fuck.” Han was tense.

_Now from the top, make it drop._

Minho lent forward on his forearms and bounced his hips, using his knees sliding out and in to get the movement right. Han slipped out and back in with almost full strokes. Han could only hold on. 

Minho was fucking him like he was set on making Han cum. He was almost successful.

The song was over too quick.

Money.

Minho reset. Still lent over him he rolled his whole back to meet the beat but Han held onto his waist and fucked him again.

“I’m gonna cum.” Han groaned. He was out of beat and wasn’t letting Minho control the torturous pace anymore. He was lost in the chase of his own pleasure. Minho smirked while the others eyes were closed.

Han was gripping Minhos waist so hard. His feet planted to the bed to fuck up hard.

Min let him for a moment. He let them ride out the song before he grabbed Hans hands and sat his full weight back, taking the leverage from Han.

Easy.

Minho stilled to put Hand hands on his chest and held onto his shoulders while he waited for the beat to kick in then bounced to match it. Han’s fingers curled instantly, grabbing his flesh, his mouth dropping wide and oh this was good. Minho closed his eyes while Han groped his chest and he used the man under him to get off.

Pleasure was building, strings were snapping, both hot and desperate but Minho was not nice. Han knew this. Han wrote this song. He should have known what would happen when he made Minho sing this chorus.

Minho grabbed Han’s hands and pushed them to the bed above his head.

“Make you say wow…” Minho moaned and used his knees again now without the leverage from his hands to move up and down.

“Come on, watch me now…” Minho sang his part, clenching over Han, rolling again in time with the song. “Make you look, make you look, it’s so easy…”

Han came. Minho smirked and kept his movements small but consistent, milking Han more than once. The poor mans face was pulled in almost pain. Min could see his abdomen clenching and felt it in him.

Minho sat back again. He kept him in while he stroked himself through Han’s come down.

The song played out to the dance break. Minho was biting his lip and rocking on Han to bring himself over when the younger came back to himself.

Han wasn’t having this. He watched. He waited. Until Minho bought himself to the edge. His face softened, ready to cum when Han pushed his hips up and he slipped out. Minho instinctively tried to sit back down but it was no use. Han pulled himself out and got to his knees.

He pulled Minho forward to lay on his stomach in his spot. Han grabbed a knee and pulled it to the side, he got between Minho’s legs and pushed the other one out. With firm hands, Han pulled on the elders hips to raise him slightly. Minho bit his lip, the drag of his cock on the bed made him shiver. He bought his elbows under him but kept his face pushed against the sheets.

Han spat on his hole and it felt cool against his heated rim making him push forward again. Han slapped his ass and pulled him back. Minho bit his lip. He didn’t know where this was going.

Han pushed his middle and ring finger into Minho, a mix of fluids squelched but the elder bucked back.

“Good boy. Keep going.” Han whispered and kissed his back.

Gas pedal.

Minho groaned and fucked himself back as directed.

He had been bamboozaled.

Minho caught on quickly.

He used his back to fuck the fingers in him and let his ass do that thing Han liked.

Han smirked and slapped him again. The sting made Min bury his face and focus on getting the fingers in position.

He matched the music again and heard his fiancé panting.

No one had to know…

Minho did his best to ‘throw it back’ for Han’s fantasy and by the way he was pushing on Min’s back, he was doing a good job.

Minho kept going. It wasn’t long before he was cuming on the sheets and clenching on Han’s fingers. Han fought the convulsions by scissoring and Minho almost screamed, it felt like he was clenching on his cock and he gripped the sheets. When did Han learn that?

Then he pushed down on Minho’s prostate again and rubbed hard. Minho tried to pull off with a choked shout. Han followed him and laughed. Minho convulsed again then kicked him.

Han kissed his hip and pulled out.

Minho collapsed and Han dropped on his back next to him.

“Fuck me.” Minho groaned exhausted.

“Yeah.” Han agreed breathlessly.

“Fuck that playlist.”

“I only need those songs now.” Han laughed.

“I thought we just established you don’t need any songs?” Minho chuckled.

“Yeah?” Han asked excitedly and looked at Minho. The elder put his hand on Han’s face with out looking.

“Shut up.” Minho huffed.

Shape of you came on and Han closed his eyes as he rolled to his side and rubbed Minho’s lower back.

The elder fell asleep like that.

***

Seungmin cleaned up the nappies and took the bottles to the sink. Sang was asleep on Sungjin where he sat on the couch. They have taken turns to shower, ordered some chicken, ate, fed Sang and were watching some drama on Netflix. Sang had been asleep for all of it. Seungmin was starting to worry.

He called Felix to see if it was ok and Felix had said yes, but maybe don’t tell Minho and Han how easy it had been. Seungmin told Sungjin to prepare for a rough night but…

Sungjin carried Sang up stairs and Seungmin set up the cot with minimal trouble, remembering all of the tips Han had given him… ‘Shake it, if it doesn’t fall it will be fine.’

Seungmin took time to make sure it was right. All of the hooks placed right and every bar secured into place. He opened the suit case and pulled out the sheets, he dressed the bed, added a blanket and the little music player. Seungmin bought out a fresh onesie for Sang and looked at the size.

It was like dolls clothes. Seungmin turned to Sungjin who was smiling and rocking side to side on the bed, looking at the little boy. He looked even smaller in Sungjin’s arms. He kind of looked normal with Seungmin, only emphasising their width difference.

“He looks like Han, doesn’t he?” Sungjin laughed and Seungmin nodded. He came over and the elder laid the baby down for him to change. Sungjin helped with pulling his little arms through. The baby only slightly frowning when he was manoeuvred.

In his clean clothes, Seungmin grabbed a cloth and wrapped him in a swaddle. It took him a few goes, the first time, when he realised he had done it wrong, he looked at Sungjin ashamed and laughed.

“You are doing great.” Sungjin rubbed his back and Seungmin blushed.

Properly wrapped and placed in the cot, Seungmin and Sungjin headed in for the night. The cot was placed at the end of the bed. They anticipated when they closed their eyes to be awake in a hour or so.

So when Seungmin woke with fright and checked the time to see it was 4 am, he panicked, jumped to his knees and lunged to the end of the bed. His tired eyes scanning for the surely sick child. His mind racing with worry until his hand rested on the warm body and immediately felt the little chest rise. Seungmin sighed with relief and Sungjin rested a hand on his back, having been woken from the rustle.

“He’s ok?” The elder asked. Seungmin nodded and sat back on his ankles. Sang was starting to fuss, but not crying yet. “Need a bottle?” Sungjin asked. His voice deep and croaky with sleep.

“Yeah. I can yet it.” Seungmin smiled and Sungjin nodded and kissed his cheek before getting up anyway to pick Sang up for a nappy change.

“Oh! I can do that.” Seungmin said and Sungjin looked at him confused.

“I thought you were getting the bottle?” Sungjin laughed and Seungmin sighed.

“Yes, but I can change him when I get back.” Seungmin nodded and Sungjin shook his head.

“Looking after a baby takes team work.” Sungjin laughed. Seungmin knew what he was saying and felt kind of silly.

“It’s good practice.” Sungjin smiled wide and lifted up the little boy. He walked over to Seungmin and rubbed his bed hair on Seungmins shoulder. Seungmin patted the back of his head on instinct and chuckled, “Next time, it could be a Mini Seungmin and I will have to do as much.” Sungjin kissed the younger again and Seungmin flushed.

“I can do it though.” Seungmin defended and Sungjin tapped him with his elbow before walking back to the bed.

“Of course you can. But so can I. Imagine how efficient we would be doing it together?” He said almost sarcastically and waved off the younger.

Seungmin thought about that the whole time he made the bottle.

Sungjin would not only be willing to be a Dad with him… But a good one.

Was Seungmin caught up in the weird gender roles? Sungjin was so good. He would be a great father.

How bad would it be for their careers if Seungmin got pregnant now?

When did Sungjin want to be a Dad? He was older than Sungmin, did he want to do it before a certain age?

When did Seungmin want to do it? He would have to move in obviously. It would have to be a while off yet. Realistically, Seungmin couldn’t delay their careers anymore.

But would it if he had a type A like Minho did? Could he? Should he go to a doctor to find out?

Would they get married?

The digital thermometer beeped and Seungmin pulled the bottle out.

That was enough thinking for now.

Sang had the bottle and was back asleep before it was done. Sungjin threw the nappy out while Seungmin burped him. Sang spewed a little and was cleaned up before he was set back to bed.

He didn’t wake again until 8am.

The morning was just as fun. Seungmin held Sang while he made coffee and Sungjin made eggs. He had taken notes on how Seungmin liked his and was working on perfecting the technique.

They sat at the bench, Seungmin ate with one hand, careful to avoid dropping anything on the baby. Sungjin had this little glow about him everytime he looked at them.

***

It was embarrassing when the midwife turned up and the baby wasn’t there. She understood though, but Han had completely forgotten she was coming at all.

Minho was feeling better today and actually spoke to her. He set out some of his concerns about Sang and she asked how he was sleeping at Seungmins. Minho looked to Han who had spoken to Seungmin this morning.

“Don’t get mad.” Han started and laughed.

“He slept a lot right?” The midwife guess and laughed. Minho was convinced for a moment that she had suspected him to be a bad father.

“Ok, well that makes sense.” She nodded and started rifling through her bag.

Minho and Han shared a confused look.

“I apologise for not foreseeing this as a potential issue,” She started and pulled out a little bottle of pills. “Here, take these. This is enough for 4 days, if it helps, get some more. It will only be for the first few weeks.” She smiled and chuckled. “Hormones! Your body is making Milk. Sang can smell those hormones. He will keep waking up and eating. It’s a reflex. This is a progesterone suppressor, it will stop the milk production.”

“Milk?” Minho asked disturbed.

“Milk?” Han asked intrigued.

“Yes!” The mid wife laughed. “Not a lot, not enough to sustain a child on. But the hormones are there, and because you had the typical type A pregnancy and delivery, bubby is fully functioning on instincts and reflexes with out the drug inhibitors. It’s quite fascinating.” She smiled. “It is actually very rare to have a case like yours, more type A’s, particularly for males, still end up in caesarean. You mentioned a friend of yours had a similar delivery?” Minho nodded. “Perhaps talk with him about it. Did he have a boy as well?” Minho shook his head.

“Two girls.”

“Oh wow! Very rare.” She said in awe. “Well baby girls aren’t as sensitive, in fact, Sang will probably inherit your ability to have canal births. Some studies have been done about this. Being sensitive to hormonal changes in the parent. So maybe this will help you relax a bit.” The nurse smiled. She had been very worried about Minho’s mental health.

“So what should I do? Take the pills and he will be ok?” Minho asked. The woman smiled. Minho had sounded so hopeful.

“We can only try!”

Minho took the pills and started reading them.

The midwife was packing up when Changbin could be heard calling out. Minho laughed at first then heard a bang.

  
Han stood up to look up the stairs.

“Han!” Changbin shouted and Han raced up. It was coming from Felix side. The midwife stayed with the worried looking Minho. Min’s eyes sought the little boy on the ground and moved to get ready to protect Gu if needed.

Han came running back down the stairs with wide eyes. “Min, will you be right with the kids?” Han asked with out context.

“What’s happened? Where is Bilby?” Minho stood quickly to grab Gujin Han put his hands out to recalibrate.

“Felix is going into labour. Chan isn’t here, I’m going to take him to the hospital with Changbin.” Han clarified and Minho let Gujin wiggle back down.

“Ok, yeah, I’ll get Bil.” Minho said and jogged up the stairs.

Han smiled an apology to the midwife.

“It’s fine! I usually only witness it once they are in the hospital. It’s exciting. What a busy house.” She laughed.

Jeongin was coming down the stairs in his PJ’s holding Bilby. Then Changbin and Minho who had an arm each under Felix. Changbin’s other hand was holding a phone.

“Chan! Answer your fucking phone! Felix is in labour!” Changbin shouted and dropped the phone with out care as he focused back on the blonde boy panting. Minho was rubbing his back and holding the banister for support.

Felix was whinging and panting as he took each step gently.

  
“Why did I want to do this again? Why!?” Felix sobbed under his breath. Minho smiled.

“Who knows, we are all a bit batty.” They made it down the steps, Jeongin ran back up for Felix hospital things. He picked up Changbins phone on the way.

“You are all so practiced at this now.” The mid wife laughed and Han sighed.

“This will be the fourth one in 2 years.”

“Oh wow.” She laughed.

“Chan!” Felix screamed as he dropped to his knees, pulling Changbin with him in a choke hold.

“Not Chan! Not Chan! I didn’t do this to you!” Changbin was flailing as he was pulled down.

“Where is he!?” Felix screamed and Bilby started to cry. Minho picked her up.

“Dada!” Bilby called out and Felix sobbed.

“I will be back baby!” Felix grunted out and struggled to his feet before the pain was gone to try and move away from the kids.

“Baby hurting Dada!” Bilby shouted and hit at Minho.

“It’s ok, it’s ok!” Minho adjusted his grip on the toddler and tried to calm her.

Changbin helped Felix out the door to the car. Han got his keys and Changbin went to get his phone, Dialing Chan again on his way back to the car.

“I don’t know where you are but get to the hospital you dick head!” Changbin left another voice message.

By the time they made it to the hospital, Felix knew it was too close. They still hadn’t heard from Chan.

Sure enough, Changbin had helped him check in and as soon as he was put on the bed and checked over, they were making arrangements for surgery.

“If you don’t make it in time, I am literally going to become the father, you hear me? Felix will be ‘Lee-Seo Yongbok’. Get your ass here now! You have 30 minutes max before this baby comes out.” Changbin shouted at the phone when he hung it up. Han was calling Seungmin to see if they could keep Sang until later.

It was less than 10 minutes and the warden was coming in to help Felix onto the surgery bed. Changbin was freaking out.

“Mr. Lee-Bang?” The nurse addressed Changbin as she handed over scrubs for him to put on once he washed up.

“No, he isn’t here yet,” Changbin said and the nurse looked sceptical.

“Well this baby is coming now. So do you want to take his place or?” She offered and Changbin sighed. He took the scrubs. Han said he would follow and watch.

He tried Chan one more time. “Chan. I’m sorry. It’s happening now.” Changbin said and hung up. He followed the nurse and Han called to check on Minho.

Minho informed him that Chan had left his phone at home. Han sighed and called the company.

He told the front desk to send the message up.

She knew them of course, and was very excited. This meant everyone in the company knew Felix was going in for delivery.

She paced quickly to make it to the 6th floor where Chan was in a meeting with some of the guys from 2pm and another producer. She opened the door abruptly, interrupting, which, on any other day would have been offensive. But when she smiled and told Chan Felix was in labour, it was forgiven.

Chan stood abruptly and patted his pockets for his phone. It wasn’t there.

He swore, apologised and grabbed his bag with out packing anything up.

It took Chan 20 minutes to get there. He made it in and ran from nurses desk to nurses desk, trying to find Felix. They finally lead him with a rush to theatre and got him his scrubs. Chan looked through the window, Changbin was at his side and he sighed in relief. Two doctors and a nurse were currently a few layers into Felix’s belly and Chan rushed to clean up and get dressed.

By the time he was inside, Felix was dopy on the drugs and Changbin was patting his head.

Chan quickly swapped out with him and Felix looked at him groggily.

“You’re late.” Felix mumbled then lent his head into the touch.

“You got this babe.” Chan said and kissed him to apologise.

“How long were you in labour?” Chan asked and Felix shrugged weakly.

“Like 3 minutes.” He said and his eyes rolled a little, willing him to sleep.

“Wow, so efficient at it this time.” Chan joked and Felix ran a hand through his hair lazily and tried to wink at him.

“You know me.” Felix said then pulled a face. He couldn’t feel the pain, but could feel the pressure .

“Hang in there babe, He’s coming.” Chan took Felix’s hand in both of his and kissed it.

“Imagine giving birth.” Felix said and Chan laughed.

“You are.” Chan nodded to the screen as evidence.

“Aw shit yeah.” Felix chuckled. A doctor looked up with a smirk.

“Not the time to be laughing.” He said. “Dad, do you want to come and see?”

Chan kissed Felix hand and went to the other side of the screen. It was a very confronting sight at first but Chans eyes quickly focused on the obvious baby inside Felix. 

Chan smiled wide and gave Felix a thumbs up. Felix wobbled his head happily.

Less than two minutes later and a Nurse was coming forward with a cloth. Chan was handed surgical scissors and his little boy came into view.

Felix grunted as the weight was pulled from him and Chan spoke.

“He’s here Lixie! Stay awake!” Chan said and Felix groaned again.

There was chatter and clanging. A table was wheeled over and he watched forceps being applied to the cord before he cut it. The doctor nodded to him and Chan followed the baby over to where he was getting checked out. One doctor followed and assisted in the initial checks. He was breathing but not crying. Chan watched the nurses wipe away the gunk.

6 pounds even and 23 cms long.

The nurse bundled him up and handed him to an excited waiting Chan. He turned around and Felix looked like he was sleeping. Chan came over with their little boy.

He had much less hair than Bilby and was slightly smaller but not like Sang. He looked like Lucas when he was a baby.

Chan was in love.

“Felix!” Chan singsonged and Felix opened one eye.

“Look! You did it again. He’s beautiful!” Chan set him on Felix chest and held his hands over him. Felix wobbled his head as he tried to look down.

Chan helped Felix steady his head so he could see. Felix was smiling.

“Gu.” He said lovingly and Chan laughed.

“Not Gu Lix, this is our baby.” Chan laughed and Felix lolled his eyes to look at him.

“My baby?” Felix asked surprised then closed his eyes again. Chan laughed.

“Yes, your baby. Chan said and went to pick him up. A nurse came with a bed for the little boy and Chan asked if he could hold him. The nurse checked and the doctor nodded. Chan was almost over confident now it being their second time.

Chan sat with the baby and watched Felix sleeping.

“How long ago was it that you had your first?” A doctor asked out of the blue.

“Oh uh, almost 2 years. A year and a half.” Chan answered, still looking at the little bundle in his arms.

“Were you warned to not fall pregnant again for 2 years after the first?” The doctor asked and Chan flushed with worry. He looked to the doctor.

“Y-yes.” He said softly. The doctor just nodded. “Is everything ok?” Chan asked when they didn’t answer.

“It is…” The doctor said unconvinced. “But this scar wont heal. We need to remove more of the uterus wall to stitch it back.” The doctor said calmly but Chan worried.

“You think you can keep it covered for at least 2 years this time?” The doctor asked and laughed but Chan felt hurt. Had he done something wrong to Lix? Was he in danger?

“Yes. I… I didn’t… I didn’t think.” Chan said and the other doctor spoke up.

“You are young. It’s to be expected. But this will be a problem if you do it again so soon ok?” The first doctor re-assured him but Chan couldn’t shake the feeling he did wrong.

Chan looked at the product. It didn’t feel wrong.

He loved their children. This new little one was like a gift making him feel special on Christmas day.

But Felix was still his husband. He would have to do something.

“Hysterectomies are reversable right?”

***

Felix woke at 5pm. 5 hours after exiting surgery so he was still very dopy. Chan was sitting on the couch next to him holding their new baby boy. Chan scooted closer so Felix could reach a hand to him. His eyes watered then closed again. Chan lent over to kiss him.

Chan assumed Felix went back to sleep and was looking at him with wonder.

Felix spoke into the silence.

“Do you think we would have been friends in high school?” Felix asked groggily.

Chan chuckled. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Really?” Felix asked with furrowed brows. “I don’t think you would have liked me. I was a bit of a poser.” Felix laughed softly and Chan scoffed.

“And I wasn’t?” Chan patted Felix arm who hummed contently.

“Would you have dated me in high school?” Felix asked softly, he sounded almost as if he was sleep talking.

“I mean, yeah… Why?” Chan chuckled again.

“Imagine if we were high school sweethearts.” Felix gushed and Chan shook his head with a smile.

“Why the sudden curiosity.” Chan asked softly and adjusted to sit more comfortably facing Felix.

“Hmm… I was dreaming I was on ‘teen mom’ Australian edition.” Felix laughed through his nose.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Felix hummed. “But you didn’t want the baby.” Felix pouted. Chan looked to the little boy in his arms.

“So it wasn’t realistic then?” Chan scoffed a laugh.

“Don’t even, if you got me pregnant in high school you think you would have given up on the kpop stuff?” Felix mumbled. Chan thought for a moment.

“I mean… I would have to right?” Chan laughed.

“No. I wouldn’t have made you.”

Chan considered Felix for a moment. Concerned slightly with this train of thought. He felt perhaps their issue with falling pregnant again so soon might have been heard and made Felix think this way in his dreams. Chan felt guilty again.

“Anyway, I wouldn’t have fallen pregnant ‘cause I was a good catholic boy that thought make up was gross.” Felix cackled.

“What’s changed?” Chan smirked.

“I am pretty now.” Felix smiled behind his closed eyes.

“You were always pretty. The make up doesn’t make you pretty.” Chan murmured and Felix ‘awed’.

“Sap.” Felix laughed. He seemed to go to sleep again. Chan watched and waited.

Sure enough, he spoke again.

“Imagine if we knew each other in high school though… You would have been the popular kid, working at dominos, on your red p licence, singing in a shitty band, maybe joining 5sos, who knows? You would only wear tank tops, be top of the class in hpe. Start studying a trade early on, buy your first car, it would have been a shitty ute... Probably a holden… No… Ford… No, definitely a holden. Have a pretty girl friend and a bunch of friends. You would all go on long road trips and play ukulele around a camp fire on a beach. You would think about joining the army… NO! Police… NO!.... Life guard. Ohhh and you would be on Bondi Rescue.” Felix waffled on. Chan snickered at him.

“Oh yeah? And where would you be?” Chan asked and shuffled closer to him.

“ME? I would… I would probably… I don’t know… Dead?” Felix said and sighed. Chan frowned.

“Don’t say that!” He scolded the younger.

“Well it’s true. I think about it all the time… If I didn’t come to Korea, I probably would have… You know… By now… Or something worse like… repressed my sexuality then fallen into a shitty relationship with the first guy that showed me attention to rebel against my family, gotten a drug addiction. Popped out a few babies… Who knows? It wouldn’t have been good though… Maybe I would have watched you on TV?”

Chan wiped a tear from his cheek.

Did he really feel that horrible about his life?

“Lix.” Chan said weakly. Felix didn’t seem to notice how his husband had been affected.

Chan sniffled.

“Lix. Look at me.” Chan said and Felix lolled his sleepy eyes over.

“No. That wouldn’t have happened. You would have gone to Uni. Become a dancer and travelled the world. You would have found someone amazing, maybe even rich who would have looked after you. You… You would have been happy. Living in those big houses on the coast. You would have a big fluffy dog. Lix… You would have been happy.” Chan held Felix’s hand and rubbed the knuckles.

“But I am glad you didn’t.” Chan sniffled again and a tear rolled off Felix own cheek. “If you did, I would have always felt something was missing. You are my everything Felix. You and our kids… OUR kids.” Chan ran his hand through Felix hair and lent forward to kiss his forehead. Felix held his wrist and bought his hand down to kiss.

“I’m also glad you aren’t a hot life guard.”

***

Chan was rocking their little boy while the nurse helped Felix change a bandage. The last check before they are sent home. They hadn’t decided on a name yet. They had their picks but weren’t sure which one to go with.

They were already the weird ‘celebrities’ with an odd named child. They kind of liked it though. They lived so far from home, they needed a bit of tokenisation. Bilby and their little one are Australian in their eyes.

It was down to Hunter, Byron or, A new comer, Bondi.

Felix thought of it after seeing him. His little curls and light freckles, Felix knew he would be a beach bum if they were back home.

Bilby had been bought up to meet him and Felix asked what she thought about the name, She said she liked Diago… Felix knew Dora was on before she arrived.

Bilby was unsure about the little boy at first. She was trying to climb on Chan to see him better. She offered toys to him and tried to share her sandwich. It was cute but she seemed to be getting frustrated with the lack of interaction on his behalf.

Once they had the all clear, Chan finished the bottle with him then they made their way to the car. Bilby was wanting Felix to carry her but he couldn’t after the surgery.

He held her hand instead and they took their time walking out. Felix looked over to Chan with their newest boy and chuckled to himself.

“How weird is it. We are parents.” Felix giggled. Chan looked at him a little bewildered.

“We have two now.” Chan said like it was new to Felix. “But I guess… It kind of seems… Seems like we shouldn’t be this practiced at having babies.” Chan laughed now.

“I know right?” Felix waited for Bilby who was pulling the wrong way, trying to look at something. “Do you think we will have more?” Felix asked and Chan blinked at him worried.

“You… You want more?” Chan asked and looked around. “We just got this one!” He laughed.

“No, I know. I’m just saying… Never know if it is the last time I will be leaving the maternity ward.” Felix pouted a little.

“Wow… Idol problems, am I right?” Chan adjusted the bubby in his arms. “You are 21 lix. I am sure if you want more we can have more but…” Chan sighed, “It has to be at least two years so… I’m thinking I could get a hysterectomy?” Chan suggested as they were walking through the exit.

Felix seemed to be thinking on it as he followed Chan to the parking lot.

“What do you think?” Chan prompted nervously when he didn’t answer.

“Well…” Felix started. “You could just wear protection.” Felix said as he looked down, smirking.

“I mean… Yeah… I can do that.” Chan said rigidly…

“What a typical guy.” Felix laughed, still trying to hide his amusement.

“What? I can! I will!” Chan said with a determined nod.

“Ew, no. Get your balls cut off.” Felix said then looked to Bilby worried she heard, but there was a butterfly distracting her.

“Get my?... Felix! That’s not what it is!” Chan whined and sulked as he juggled the bubby to get the keys.

The conversation paused while Chan fitted the kids into the car.

Once he helped Felix up and in, he climbed in himself.

“I love that you said ‘ew’ to wearing a dommy.” Chan smirked and Felix rolled his eyes.

***

Minho and Han had picked up Sang and went to get lunch with Gujin.

The little boy was excited to have his favourite roasted pumpkin salad.

They don’t know how they did it, but some how Gujin was just as weird as them.

Minho was holding Sang. He was waiting constantly for the little boy to wake up and scream at him like he had for the past week but it just wasn’t happening.

Han would rub his knee re-assuringly and Minho would smile, but he still worried.

How silly was it? Something so natural was making everything so hard.

Minho tried to tell himself he didn’t need to take all the responsibility for Sang, he had no reason to be feeling so bad about it, that he wasn’t a bad father but that doubt was clinging on. As if his doubts on Han from the past had just transferred to Sang.

It was exhausting just to think about it.

“Han.” Minho said and Han looked to him as he was mid way through stealing a tomato off Gujin. “I love you.” Minho said and tried to make it sound casual. Not reflecting the doubts and slow building panic running through his mind.

“I love you too.” Han smiled but then looked to Sang and back up. Minho’s eyes had started to glass over. The corners of his mouth were dropping. “Oh Min. It’s ok.” Han said raised a hand for a waiter. He asked for a take away container and Minho sniffled, tilting his head back to stop the tears.

“Can you take him?” Minho said shakily and Han shook his head. Minho sobbed. “Han, please.” Minho asked weakly. Han grabbed the baby bag and stood. He scooped Gujin’s meal into the box and put the boy’s jacket on him. Han found the keys.

“No. Minho. You are doing great. Let’s get to the car ok?” Han said and rubbed Minho’s back as encouragement. Minho whimpered and let a few tears fall. But he stood.

Minho’s arms felt numb.

“I’m going to drop him.” Minho said shakily as they made it out the door.

“No you aren’t, You aren’t Min. Keep going. Almost there.” Han said and Minho was trying to stifle a sob.

Gujin was being uncharacteristically quiet and Minho felt bad that the boy was seeing him like this.

They got to the car and Han picked up Gujin, rounded the car and began to strap him in. Minho was still looking at Sang sleeping while he cried.

“Put him in Minho.” Han said as he buckled up Gu.

“I… Can you? Please?” Minho whispered and Han sighed.

“I can. But you need to ok?” Han was hurting. He didn’t want to see Minho upset. Ever. He also didn’t want Minho to feel alone. He wanted to help him. But…. This was the best in the long run.

Han came back around and Minho turned to try and hand him Sang with a sob.

“You can do it.” Han nodded and Minho shook his head with another cry. “You can baby, you can. You aren’t going to hurt him, you are his Appa, put him in the car.” Han encouraged and Minho sniffled and turned to do so. He set Sang down and the baby stirred a little. Minho sobbed and his fingers shook while he tried to pull the straps around him.

“I-i-I Can’t…” Minho whimpered and Han rubbed his back. The younger felt cruel. He felt like he was making it worse with how Minho continued to break down.

“You can. I’m right here.” Minho kept trying. He got one side. Paused. Took a breath, then went for the other.

“Good job.” Han said and kissed his shoulder. Minho kept trying to breath steadily and focus on the strap. He fumbled it but tried again.

“Perfect.” Han said with a smile and Minho turned to him exasperated.

“Can you please just check it.” He asked with a sniffle. His tears were stopping and Han went to check but paused.

“No. I trust you. You are a good dad.” Han said softly.

“Please Han!” Minho shouted and Han shook his head. He grabbed the back of Minho’s hair and pulled him into a hug. Minho held loosely around his waist and sobbed again into his shoulder.

“If you are worried, take a breath and check it again.” Han whispered and kissed his ear. Minho continued to cry softly for a moment more.

He finally stood back, wiped his eyes and sniffled again. He took another deep breath and Han’s heart was hurting so much. His fiancé was red eyed and teary. He looked so broken.

Minho took another breath then leaned back into the car to look over the straps. It was fine. Minho looked up and Gujin was leaning to him with his arms out. Minho sobbed again and reached for his little hand to kiss before forcing a smile and standing back up. He closed the door before he leant his head on his arm to cry again.

Han rubbed his back once more.

“Perfect Minho. You are so good.” Han said and kissed his shoulder.

“I’m not. I should be able to put my fucking kid in the car.” Minho said as he straightened himself and rubbed his eyes.

“You did!” Han insisted and Minho rolled his eyes.

“Barely.” Min sniffled.

“What do you mean barely? You did it! It was hard, but you did it.” Han said and pulled him in for another hug. Minho held on tighter now. His crying halted as he finally caught his breathing.

“I’m sorry Han. I don’t know what happened.” Min whispered.

“It’s normal ok? It’s all good. Lets head home and watch some Ghibilli with the kids.” Han said and pulled Minho back by the sides of his face to kiss.

“Ok.” Minho said.

***

_‘And with the rise of people from the entertainment industry, pressure has been placed on parliament to take steps towards equality. The biggest support for this movement has come from outside of the country with international fans of popular groups such as Stray Kids, calling for legislation changes. One fan on twitter said:_

_‘I couldn’t imagine this injustice of inequality happening to a band like One Direction, get with the rest of the world!’_

_In turn, this recent outrage has called Koreas lack of action into question with allies such as the USA, Canada, Australia and the UK. Canadian officials saying:_

_‘With out progression for basic human rights, how will South Korea continue to move forward and away from their oppressive neighbours?’_

_This coming just days before the bill for same sex marriage was introduced into parliament last week. The debate went as expected, liberals pushing forward for action and the conservatives claiming the need to protect the sanctity of marital union because, and I quote ‘it is what the Korean people want.’_

_However, A poll from university students across the country shows that 86% of people actively want change, 10% are impartial and only 4% actively oppose._

_As of today, parliament have announced that a ‘civil union trial’ will go ahead. The intent is that if it is ‘proven to work’ then all civil unions will be classified as marriage with out the need to re-marry if and when the law is changed._

_This has critics torn, one side stating that_

_‘It will fail because people will rush into marriage in case the right is taken away or that it is no different to having no rights at all as it is not the same as marriage,’_

_the other side argues that_

_‘if gay couples can last and prove it to be a worth while change then they can just wait it out until the change happens but that it needs to be evidence based.’_

_What do you think? Should same sex couples have to prove themselves?_

Felix muted the tv.

“What about those married over seas?” He asked Chan who was still blinking, dumbfounded.

Minho was standing behind the couch, face mask on and mug of tea in hand.

“Did we really just get a shout out on the gay debate?” Changbin asked with a laugh.

“Dam right we aren’t rushing into it. I’m not paying for a wedding for it to mean nothing when they take it back.” Han elbowed Minho with a nod to see if he agreed. Minho smirked.

“Two honeymoons though.” Minho sipped his tea.

“True.” Han agreed.

“Hey, we haven’t even had one.” Chan defended and Han scoffed.

“You are only married in Australia chump, you will have to get married here if you want a honeymoon here.” Han stated and Chan rolled his eyes. Seungmin continued to read the subtitles but was interrupted by a text message.

“Seungmin… I need to ask you something…”

Sungjin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. It means so much to me :)


End file.
